Wizards and Goddesses
by Prime - Chosen of the Traveler
Summary: The world of Gamindustri is ruled by 4 Goddesses, however, things have been rather strange surrounding them for awhile now...but the Protagonist doesn't really seem to notice! Join Atlas, a young wizard, as he journeys throughout Gamindustri to obtain the goal of becoming the greatest wizard in the world!
1. Chapter 1

_"Are you trying to protect your friend?"_

 _"..."_

 _"I'm sorry I'm late...but this is the only time I can come to help you again..."_

 _"..."_

 _"Until the time comes when you and I can meet again...Take this, it aided me so much in my travels around the world...now it'll help you out."_

 _"...W...Wai..."_

 _"Become a great Mage...and...you'll..."_

 _"Do...n't go..."_

 _"See ya later..."_

 _"..."_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A Wizard Named Atlas**

Inside a small classroom, comprised of a estimated 15 children, a old man, who was to be the teacher, was taking names. The room was made up of wood and was relatively small. Students sat in rows of 3, and went down until no desk remained. Students had books and papers underneath their desks, and some had books on their desks already. In the front of the classroom, was a large chalk board, and a old man off to the left side of the room.

He had a grey beard and a normal suit on, nothing that out of the ordinary. However, he did have a noticeable scar above his left eyebrow.

"Ninatoshi?"

"Here."

"Asksuki?"

"Here."

"Aoir?"

Silence.

Writing on a piece of paper, the old man sighed.

"No Aoir...Takao?"

"Here."

"Atlas?"

Silence.

 **"Atlas?"** He repeated louder, looking up from his desk, he saw no one in the student desk. However...he did see a note.

Getting up to investigate, he walked over to Atlas' desk, picked up the note, and began to read it.

"..."

After a minute of silence, the old man grew several veins on his forehead.

"THAT...LITTLE...BRAAAAAT!"

Knowing what Atlas had done, a large majority of the kids in the class held back their laughter. They all knew what had happened, yet they found it funny of the way the teacher reacted.

The Answer to what he did, however, was simple.

 _Dear ya Shitty Old Geezer,_

 _After "careful consideration" over the last few days, I have decided to leave school. Why, you ask? Well, because it is so damn boring that I fell asleep thinking about it. I'm not interested in Math, or science, or whatever you teach (I can't remember), I'm interested in Magic! I'm a Mage, A Wizard, ya damn old man! I don't have time to sit around listening to some boring history lesson and how it's "Important to Lady Purple Heart" or whatever you said._

 _Anyway, I have decided to leave the village and make my way to becoming the most powerful Wizard in the world. I sure as hell ain't gonna be a worker or whatever, I'll be a mage that surpasses the CPUs!_

 _So, hate to end my "lovely" letter, but, got dreams to catch, Magic to learn and master, yada yada. Next time you see me, I'll be famous!_

 _-Atlas._

 _P.S; I did do that stunt with the lightning and tree._

 _P.S.S; I also don't feel bad about it._

* * *

Inside a small house made up of wood and brick, a 11 year old boy was packing so small items into a sachet. He had spiky red hair and blue eyes. He wore black pants and black shoes, and a black shirt with long sleeves. To his side, was a wooden staff much taller than he was. He also had a gold necklace with a sapphire on it.

After packing a few potions of blue, red, yellow, green, and purple, a small hardcover notebook, a larger hard cover notebook, some apples, and a photo, he closed the sachet and lifted it around his neck. He grabbed his staff and a traveling cloak, he stood at the door to the house. He looked back with a blank, unreadable stare.

The house wasn't all that big, in fact, it was only a one roomed home. It had a large king sized bed with white covers and blue blankets and two pillows, a wooden table in the middle of the room, a window to see outside with a tree in its view, and a wood closet. There were also a assortment of colorful rugs as well on the ground. Taking in the view of his home, he inhaled some air, opened the door and left the house.

Walking up the road that left his house behind, the young boy ventured through the small town, intent on leaving. It didn't take long for him to reach the edge of town, but as he stood upon a small hill, looking out into the vast distance, he heard a voice calling him from behind.

"Atlas! Wait!" He heard a girls' voice, as he looked back and saw a village girl running towards him. She wore a simple attire, a village dress with a small white ribbon behind her back and shoes. She seemed to be about the same age as Atlas, now his name, as she was quite developed for her age. She had black hair tied in a braid that went a little past her shoulder blades, and ruby eyes.

"Aoir?" Atlas asked as the girl named Aoir panted in and out slowly, and after a pause she looked up with a pouty expression.

"Are you really leaving the village, Atlas?! Nobody thought you'd actually leave like this!" Aoir yelled, as Atlas shrugged with a smile.

"I'm dead serious about this," He answered as he lowered his hands, his right hand still holding his staff. "I'm gonna become the greatest Wizard in the world, and this is the starting point."

"But...why won't you at least take me with you?"

"Ah, because your dad will probably report me immediately."

"...G...Good Point." Aoir answered. She still didn't want Atlas to leave. To her knowledge, the world was full of monsters and a lot of other threats, and she knew full well that Atlas was probably the most hard headed, reckless person alive.

"Hey, you act like I'll get into trouble at the drop of a hat."

"That's probably what will happen-"

"At any rate, if I just keep staying here, I'll get even more bored. Besides, it's not like you'll never see me again. I'll come back eventually." Atlas said to Aoir, who was still hesitate to even think about letting him go off.

"...Really?"

"Yes, really." Atlas said. "Stop your worrying already, I'll be fine. When you next see me, I'll be a famous Wizard, known throughout Gamindustri." Atlas said, resting his staff on his shoulder.

"...I...I'll look forward to that then!" Aoir finally said as Atlas smirked. Turning back around, he took his first step forward, intent on finally leaving his home village. Looking back one final time, he saw Aoir waving him bye. Waving back, it wasn't long until he was out of Aoir's sight.

Walking along the dirt path, Atlas kept going on, making his way towards his destination; Planeptune. _"...Sorry, Aoir. But boredom isn't the main reason why I'm leaving."_ Atlas thought as he closed his eyes. "It's early in the morning, so I might be able to make it to the city before noon...hopefully." Atlas muttered under his breath.

* * *

It had been at least 3 hours since Atlas had left for the City of Planeptune, and he knew for fact that he was getting close. Along the way, he encountered some low level monsters, but they weren't that difficult to take care of. It wasn't long until he saw the city in view, even though still a ways away from entering the city, the size of the nation made it seem like he was close. Exhaling, he sat down, leaning against a tree and opening his sachet.

Taking out an apple, he bit into one as he looked out into the city once again.

"Finally, getting somewhere. I'm still awhile from getting there, but I'll have more time to get some quests to get some money. The first thing I need to do is get a high paying one so I can find a place to stay." Atlas mumbled as he bit into the apple again. He looked up, seeing the leaves shake as the light breeze blew by.

"Planeptune...Lastation...Lowee...Leanbox...all 4 of them are ruled by a Goddess, a being who protects and rules their respective nation. Purple Heart, who rules Planeptune...Black Heart, who rules Lastation...White Heart, who rules Lowee...and Green Heart, who rules Leanbox...Man, I can't believe I actually remember something that boring."

As Atlas finished off his Apple, he got up and stretched his back. "Well, doesn't really matter I guess. Besides, once I make it big in Planeotune, I'm bound to be heard by even the CPU, and if that happens, it'll be proof that I've become a famous Wizard." Atlas smirked as he picked up his staff and headed down the hill he was on.

"Just you wait, Once I'm done in Planeptune, I'll go to Lastation, Lowee, and Leanbox next! All of Gamindustri will know my name!" Atlas said as he continued forth.

The rest of the walk wasn't the big of a deal. It only took 20 more minutes to reach the city, and he was not disapointed with what he got. Futuristic technology was everywhere, the buildings were tall and monstrous, people filled the streets, walking through and going about their normal daily routine. Atlas wasn't disappointed in the slightest bit. He had heard stories from travelers who came through his village, and the descriptions weren't false.

Atlas himself walked through crowds of people like he fit in perfectly, but stood out quite a bit. _"Alright...now before anything, I should find the Guild and become a Guild Adventurer, then choose the highest paying job I can get my hands on. Piece of Cake!"_ Atlas thought, thinking it'd be that easy. It took a few minutes to find the Guild, and when he walked in, many adventurers were inside. It was jam packed with people, from Armoured warriors, to Wizards like Atlas. All of them wielding different kinds of weapons, different sizes and heights.

Walking up to the front counter, where a clerk was present and free, Atlas stopped in front of her.

The clerk had brown long hair and noticeable nice cleavage. She had blue eyes and wore a Planeotune guild uniform. There was two ruby earrings on her ears as well, as she looked to be in her 20's.

At first glance, The Clerk wondered why a boy of Atlas' age would come to the guild. His attire looked of that as a traveler, but he also had a staff.

"Hello, I'd like to take a quest." Atlas said as kindly as he could, as the clerk just stared at him for a moment.

"...U...Um...Young Man? I don't know if I can do that...where are your parents?"

"Ah, nah, I'm a traveler looking for work. Just give me a quest so I can get going." Atlas repeated.

"Young man, you can't take a quest. It's far too dangerous for a child of your age." She repeated. Growing a comical vein on his head and a annoyed expression, he asked again.

"Come on, I can handle anything here! Just give me a quest! A few good paying ones!" He said, sounding as if he was on the brink of yelling. The clerk was still unsure as to whether or not to give him a quest. She didn't exactly want to start a scene in the middle of the guild, nor start anything that may get out of hand.

...But...Maybe a small quest would perhaps do? Looking on her of computer screen, she began to look through some of the easy looking ones. Scrolling down through the E Rank ones, she spotted the beginner level quest.

 _Exterminate Dogoo 0/20._

Reluctant to even agree to giving the young man a quest, she hesitantly decided to give the quest to Atlas. A sheet of paper was printed out and handed to him. Ultimately, Atlas grabbed the paper and looked at it. And his reaction was expected...

"Whaaat?! A Dogoo quest!?"

"It is natural for starting adventurers to begin at low level quests. If you manage to complete enough E Rank quests, you can go up to D Rank by completing a advancement quest. However, you must complete enough of them." The clerk explained herself. Atlas wasn't satisfied with the answer he got. He wanted dragon slaying quests, or Fenrir quests, or something good! Instead, he got a low paying Dogoo quest which only paid him 1,000 credits!

"If you come back and complete that quest, I will permit you to enter the guild." The clerk said, as Atlas stared at her with suspicious eyes. Until, he started Smirking, ane crossed his arms.

"Alright, I'll be back in no time at all, and I'll join the Guild!" Atlas exclaimed as he turned back around and bolted out the entrance. The clerk exhaled, relieved that it actually worked. She crossed her arms on the counter of where she was stationed, and let her head rest on her arms, looking out the entrance doors.

"What in the world is a kid like that doing taking quests...? Should I have stopped him...? Then again, I don't think he would've left if I didn't give him one...hopefully he'll be alright."

* * *

The trip to the destination didn't take that long. The trip to area named Syber Highlands took about an hall an hour at best. And, true to the Quest info said, Dogoo were everywhere. Getting a view from a hill that led out of the forest, Atlas watched the Dogoo that invested the plains of the village.

"Well this is boring..." Atlas mumbled as he began walking towards the village. "I wanted my first quest to be a big monster quest! Not some boring Dogoo quest!" Atlas grumbled, angered and unsatisfied. As he walked into the village, some people looked from their windows to see Atlas walking towards the plains.

"A child...?"

"The Guild sent a child here...?!"

"Why didn't they send a warrior?! Or better yet Lady Purple Heart?!"

Atlas heard every comment the villagers said about him being there, and how they wanted someone more stronger looking, or the CPU, to be in his place. Getting angered by their comments, his determination to defeat the Dogoo now grew as he approached the plains. He saw a few people, watching in worry out onto the plains as Dogoo roamed around in hordes.

Ultimately, all he had to defeat were 20, however, there were a lot more than 20 of them out there. Possibly hundreds of them! Atlas also looked out into the fields and saw them all, and he took off his cloak as he set his bag down.

One of the villagers took notice of him, and glanced to look at Atlas. He did not look anything like a fighter, in fact, he looked too young to be out here or even be traveling. The staff was a dead give away of what he thought he intended to do. Assuming he was from the Guild, he also doubted the fact, knowing for fact that no guild member was this young.

"Excuse me, young man." The old man called out to Atlas, as Atlas himself looked at him. "You wouldn't be from the guild, would you?" He asked, as Atlas smirked and nodded.

"Yep!" Atlas said, his voice full of confidence.

"...Are...you not a little too young?" He asked, doubting the young man.

"Haa? I can handle this no problem!"

"T-That is not what I meant...You are so young to be doing this kind of work-"

"I can handle a bunch of Dogoo, gramps!"

"Hey, what's going on here, old man?" Said a new voice as someone large looking walked over. He had shirt spiky black hair, red eyes, and looked to be around 7'3 or so. He was quite muscular, and wore the appearance of a blacksmith, all while holding a hammer in his right hand, and had a apron with some dirty stains on it. He noticed a wood staff in front of his face when he walked up, and trailed down to see Atlas.

"Who's this?" He asked.

"This is...supposedly the one from the guild that accepted the quest."

The blacksmith looked down at Atlas, and then back at the old man. "This had better be a joke. I expected a warrior, not some cocky little runt."

Atlas looked up at the blacksmith with a annoyed look and a comical vein. "Sorry I'm not a jacked up ass like you, shitty old man."

"I'm 29, you little shit." The blacksmith retorted. "Get lost, this ain't a job for little brats."

"Haaah?" Atlas responded. "I came out here to defeat Dogoo, and I'm gonna defeat Dogoo!" Atlas yelled, taking his words as challenge.

"You ain't gonna do shit. Get lost, now." The blacksmith simply said. However, Atlas wasn't budging at all, he was now determined to defeat every single Dogoo in the plains, and this Blacksmith especially wasn't gonna make him leave.

"No way, I'm gonna-" Before Atlas could finish, however, the Black smith grabbed him by the head, picked up his bag and cloak, and proceeded to the edge of town, which happened to be where he came from.

"Ah, Damn it, let me go, ya shitty old man!"

"I said I'm 29 you brat!"

The blacksmith threw Atlas out onto the road and his did the same to his bag. He wiped his hands a few times and glared at Atlas.

"This ain't work a little runt like you is able to do. Go back to wherever the hell you came from, or stay and see what happens, runt." The blacksmith growled. Atlas was about to retort, however, a new idea popped into his head in that moment.

"...Alright, fine, whatever." Atlas then said, slowly getting up and grabbing his belongings. "I'm too young to be doin' this. My bad. Thank you for helping me realize this, mister."

"..." The blacksmith scoffed, and then turned and walked away. Walking back to the plains of where few people were, he tapped the acftual old man on the shoulder.

"Call the guild old man, tell 'em to send a actual hero this time. No more jokes." The blacksmith said.

"...V-Very well then. I will-"

 **"Lady of the bright moon! Lord of Sight! Release the arrows that blind the night!"** A voice was heard, as the villagers, including the blacksmith, Looked up and saw Atlas, the same boy who the blacksmith kicked out, jump from off a roof and into the plains.

 **"7 Arrows of Light!"** Atlas exclaimed as he extended his hand in front of him, and a light magic style magic circle appeared in front of it, releasing 7 blasts of light energy that shape of arrow tips that launched at 7 groups of Dogoo. The attack explo

ded into a small explosion of light that easily defeated the Dogoo, as Atlas landed on the ground, and rushed into the field.

"Hoooh?!"

"Huuuuh?!"

"That kid used Magic?!"

Some villagers began to look out there Windows and even came out to see what was going on. As Atlas began using pure physical strength to take out some Dogoo that weren't in groups, more and more people began to come and watch Atlas defeat the Dogoo. Seeing more in groups, Atlas prepared the same spell.

 **"Lady of the bright moon! Lord of Sight! Release the Arrows that blind the night!"** Atlas exclaimed again and he held out his hand, a light magic circle appearing in front of it.

 **"7 Arrows of Light!"** Atlas exclaimed loudly as he fired 7 more light arrow tipped energy boats that went towards groups of Dogoo, exploding on contact. More and more Dogoo began to gather towards Atlas, intent on fighting him. However, released the same spell a few more times, wiping most of the them out.

"Heh! Dogoo are small fry!" Atlas shouted with a smirk as he slammed his staff onto a Dogoo, killing it. Then, the remaining Dogoo began to group together. Atlas, not sensing any danger whatsoever, began to perform the same spell again.

"Alright, one more time...ah?" Atlas then said, seeing the Dogoo begin to amass bigger and bigger.

"A Grand Dogoo now...? Will he be alright?" Some of the villagers began to grow concerned now, due to the Grand Dogoo appearing. However, unbeknownst to them, Atlas wasn't concerned whatsoever. In fact, he grew more excited at the sight of a larger, more stronger enemy.

"Heh!" Atlas laughed as he retreated back while the Grand Dogoo approached him. The Grand Dogoo wasn't all that fast, in fact, in moved rather slowly, which gave Atlas more than enough time to retreat to a safer distance. He then pulled out a small hard cover notebook from his hip and opened it up, flipping through the pages with one hand and stopping in the middle.

 **"Masters of the sky, o' great lightning lord! I command you to strike down my enemy! Lightning my Anger! Thunder my Might! Bring me clouds as black as night!"** Atlas yelled, as black clouds began forming in the sky.

 **"Fulgur Sagitta!"** Atlas exclaimed, as a large thunder bolt was shot from the sky and hit the grand Dogoo dead on. The flash of light from the Lightning blinded the entire village, as they were forced to look away. A second later, a extremely loud boom echoed through the skies, as the villagers regained their sight. What they saw was a large burnt crater where the Grand Dogoo used to be, with some small fire surrounding the crater here and there. The dark clouds slowly dissipated, soon they were again replaced with white clouds.

"Haa...Heheh!" Atlas smirked and laughed in victory. "And that...is how you do it..."

All of the villagers were speechless. They watched with wide mouths and plate eyes as they bore witness to the Grand Dogoo being completely destroyed by a lightning strike. Especially since that strike came from a _child_!

Seconds past, and those seconds felt like minutes, until some villagers then realized something...

All of the Dogoo were defeated.

Atlas was seen walking towards the villagers, and some began to clap as he did, greatly impressed at the performance that he did. It was still godly shocking to some of the villagers, who still haven't recovered from the shock. A _kid_ defeated a Grand Dogoo with a powerful magic spell that should be used by a _adult_! But, eventually, they were forced out of it...

* * *

It has been exactly 6 hours since Atlas had left the Planeptune guild, and the sun was starting to go down. The clerk who gave him the Dogoo quest was still at him spot, not really tending to any of the small number of warriors who came by. She sat on a chair and had her head down, her eyes nearly closed as no warriors came to her counter.

 _"The guilds' gonna close soon...that boy still hasn't come back either..."_ She thought as she closed her eyes.

 _"Hopefully he just went back home or something..."_

"Heeeey! I'm back! I completed the quest!"

 _"Mmm...There's no way he could've went all the way to that village...that's too far for a kid..."_

"Heeey! Wake up already!"

 _"He's just a kid trying to be a adult...I'm sure he went home to his paren-"_

That thought was interrupted when she felt her nose being plunged. Shooting her eyes open, she jumped up and the hand let go of her nose, allowing her to breath. When she saw who the culprit was, she was shocked to see who was responsible.

"Yo!"

"Huh?! Y-You're the kid from earlier today?!"

"My name is Atlas!" Atlas retorted. Some looked over at the counter and watched, but others just went back to minding their own business.

"W-Why are you back?!" The clerk asked, confused as to why he came back to the guild.

"I completed the quest."

"Eh?"

"Here."

Atlas pulled the same piece of paper he received earlier today and gave it to her. She slowly took it from him and read the signature of the one who pur forth the quest. Shocked to see the name, she looked at Atlas who gave a cocky smirk.

"Y-You couldn't have completed this quest..."

"Well, I did, so now I can join the guild now, right?" Atlas asked.

"W-Wait a minute!" She said. "Where have you been all this time then?! You were gone all day!" The clerk asked, as Atlas held his staff, letting it rest on his shoulder.

"Oh, I was just clearing more monsters at that village, since they didn't put more quests up. I beat some more Dogoo, some Grand Dogoo, and a Ancient Dragon!" Atlas said, as the clerk did not believe one word he said.

However, what she did know was that the signature was real. She felt that Atlas couldn't write this well, and accepted the fact that 20 Dogoo were defeated.

"...Alright. Here is the 1,000 Credits." the clerk said, as Atlas revived the prize money for the quest. His victory smirk was short lived, as the clerk then pulled out a fill out paper.

"Fill this out, and we can take your picture for your Guild Card." She said, as Atlas was given the paper and pen.

He began writing down his sign up info...

 **Name: Atlas**

 **Age: 11**

 **Specialty: Magic**

 **Rank: SSS! *Replaced with E by Clerk***

 **Contact Info: Don't got none!**

 **Alias: None.**

 **Number: 97865**

* * *

"I can't believe those bastards didn't let me retake my picture..." Atlas groaned in annoyance as Atlas looked at his Guild ID. His picture expression was of a annoyed look with a vein on his head. The background behind this is that someone commented on him and Atlas took that as fighting words, and the picture was already taken when he made that face, and they didn't allow retakes for some reason.

"Well, oh well..." Atlas sighed, putting the card in his bag. "Alright then, let's go find a place to kick the bucket!" Atlas said as he raised his arms into the air, all while still holding his staff. He began to wander around Planeptune in search of a hotel or apartment place to check out.

This occurred for a few minutes, which turned into a hour in no time at all...until he found one. The place was a large building with balconies on the side of its building. It was decorated white and purple, made mostly of mechnical outsides. Walking in, Atlas looked around the lobby. It was a area similar to the guild. At the end of the hall was a counter with a hotel clerk, and to the right was even a waiting area with tables.

Atlas walked over to the counter, gaining the clerks attention.

"Is there any good rooms available?" Atlas asked.

Raising an eyebrow, The clerk began to think this was a joke almost instantly. "Uhm, I'm sorry, but a kid can't check a apartment here." She said.

"Haah?! Why not?! Just because I'm a kid?!"

"I'm sorry, where are your parents?"

"I'm a member of the Guild! I can pay for the room, damn it!" Atlas retorted without answering the question. Now the Clerk thought this was a joke. Deciding to play along, she laughed and held out her hand.

"Alright, then let's see your ID."

Atlas then reached into his bag and dug around it, gaining the clerk's curiousity as Atlas held up a Guild ID. Taking the card and inspecting it, she now knew the card was real, but the info on it was...

"...Hmhmmm? This is definitely A Guild Card...but seriously? A little kid like you?" She asked.

"Heheh!"

"...Well, there's an apartment. The rent will be 5,000 Credits a month since you're a Guild Member. It's on the 47th floor and you have apartment 345." She said, giving back his Guild ID and gave him a room key to enter the room.

"Thanks." Atlas said, as he made his way to the elevator, and up to his room. The clerk watched him leave and chuckled.

"A little kid like that, getting into the guild...what a world we live in."

* * *

Entering his room, Atlas dropped his stuff and looked around. It was a spacious room with a living room, kitchen, 3 more rooms, a balcony, and even a flat screen. The walls were white and so was the couch. The blinds were purple, as the room with the big bed had purple blankets and white sheets. There was also a tv in the bedroom, as the other two rooms were small and didn't.

Satisfied with the room, Atlas went to the bed, collapsing onto it.

"Ah...I'm sure as hell glad I earned a bit more money... Once I get enough, I'll have to add some more stuff...maybe get some food too..." Atlas mumbled.

"But all that is side objectives!" Atlas said, shooting up. "I have to get some more spells and learn more about Magic if I'm gonna be famous! But Money is also alright! Once I get to S Rank, and learn all I can here, I'll head to Lastation!" Atlas exclaimed as he flopped back down. He let his arms hit the bed, and slowly looked over at his staff.

"..." Atlas then got up, turned the lights off but still left the lamp on, and threw off his shirt. And, after getting into the bed, he shut the lamp off, a few minutes after, he fell asleep...

* * *

Shorting through some last minute papers, a small book fairy levitated in the air while doing so.

She is a fair skinned girl with dull blue eyes and soft blonde hair. Her bangs curl in both directions, with two, longer curled pieces of hair that reach her chest. The rest of her hair is worn up in pigtails held by a white, black, and blue head piece that covers her ears, and a pair of purple and gold ribbons. She wears a loose purple dress with spiked ruffle lining, along with gold accents and a loose green-teal tie. Her shoes are white with a mary-jane style, while her wings are in four pieces and resemble widespread butterfly wings.

"Almost done with this...and now...hm?" She hummed, while catching the glance of a guild application sheet. Examining it, she saw the info presented on it, and even had a quest description at the bottom.

 _Name: Atlas_

 _Age: 11_

 _Specialty: Magic._

 _Rank: E_

 _Contact Info: Unknown._

 _Alias: None._

 _Guild Number: 97865_

 _Background: Nothing very personal like birthplace and history. He had showed up at the guild demanding a quest, and to not cause a disruption, he was given a Dogoo elimination quest. He had came back and gave it back completed with the quest publisher signature 6 hours later. When contacted, the publisher himself said that the boy defeated several Dogoo, Grand Dogoo, and even defeated a Ancient Dragon with Magic. He is now thought to be a specialist with Magic, but still very young, so no first hand proof is available._

She couldn't believe what she read. A boy of 11 years of age defeated Grand Dogoo, and even a Ancient Dragon? Such a thing couldn't be true. His photo didn't seem all that convincing either!

"How could the Guild accept a boy like this...? He is far too young..." She mumbled, unconvinced and in disbelief. "However, defeating Grand Dogoo and a Ancient Dragon? That is quite...rare. Although I do not currently believe it, if it is true, this may be extraordinary. I will seek further information tomorrow I suppose..." She mumbled as she set the paper down, neatly organizing it and setting it down...

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Adventure to the Magic Village**

* * *

 **"Lord of Lightning, heed by prayers! I call forth your mighty bolts to strike down the unworthy! _Vinculum Fulmen_!"** Atlas called out as a lightning magic circle appeared in front of his hand and fired at a Large Fenrir charging at him. The magic circle fired off several bolts of lightning at the Fenrir, each going as fast as lightning, and each one hitting the Fenrir, before it exploded into Pixels.

Atlas held his staff in his left hand as he let it rest on his shoulder, staring at the pixels slowly falling to the ground.

"That was the new Lightning spell I managed to learn, but I didn't get a chance to try out the other one I wanted to practice..."

It had been 4 Days since Atlas had come to Planeptune and joined the Guild. Each Quest he did raised Planeptune's shares little by little, and his reputation slowly grew. Of course, Atlas only completed 5 or 6 quests a day, and all of them were Monster elimination quests. It had never before be seen by anyone, to see a child of only 11 years complete Monster quests, and with such impressive Magic as well!

"Hmm...Well, that's the last one here...so I guess I'll head home. Ah, Maybe that clerk knows where I can find more spells! She seems smart!"

* * *

"I don't really know that much about Magic, so..."

"You're so useless."

Atlas bluntly told the clerk, whose chest was figuratively stabbed by that comment. She slammed her hand son the table and looked at him with a angry face.

"I'm sorry I don't know something like that, you Magic Crazed Brat!" She retorted angrily. "And I already told you this multiple times already! Why do you keep asking me?!"

"Well, you seem smart." Atlas merely responded, as the clerk lightly blushed at that comment.

"W-Well, I don't! Try finding another Mage or something!"

"I'm a Wizard! Not a Mage!" Atlas retorted loudly. The clerk grabbed both of his cheeks and pulled them in anger. With comical angry veins on her head and plate eyes and spiky teeth, she began to unleash hell on Atlas.

"You're learning Magic, you dolt! You're obviously a Mage!"

"Don't be stupid! I'm a Wizard in Training, you witch!" Even though Atlas' voice was sorta muffled, the clerk heard it perfectly. Growing more angered, she applied pressure on his cheeks.

"Who're you calling a witch, you ungrateful brat?!"

Unbeknownst to the two, they were causing quite a uproar. Some people glanced at them and sweat dropped, while others just ignored it altogether. However, as they continued to insult and argue, one of the other clerks noticed the two fighting. Noticing Atlas, whom she knew due to some of his previous outburst of arguing with her friend currently attending to him, she printed out a piece of paper and headed their way.

"Hey, Atsuka?" The clerk said to the clerk, now identified as Atsuka, who suddenly looked at her with a normal expression while still pinching Atlas' cheeks from over the counter, holding him up as he struggled to be freed.

"What is it?"

"Actually, I overheard your...conversation...and remembered that a village a little south from here knows a bit about old Magic. There's even a quest from the Oracle set up for it." She said, as Atlas was then freed and dropped to the ground.

"Really?" Atsuka asked as she held the quest paper.

 _Rank: D_

 _Info: In the village south from Planeptune, several guild Agents were sent to investigate a unidentified occurrence happening. However, none returned, and they departed a few days ago. The village is about 2 hours from Planeptune. If possible, please find the agents who disappeared and bring them home safely, and investigate the strange occurrence happening there as well. Both actions will be greatly rewarded. -Histoire, Oracle of Planeptune._

 _Reward: 50,000 Credits_

Atsuka's heart nearly stopped when she saw the reward price the Basilicom set up. The money on a D Rank quest was jaw dropping to the point of absurdity! Two guild agents go missing and investigate a strange occurrence is happening, both actions of completion will be rewarded with 50,000 Credits?! This couldn't be right, why would the Oracle herself put this much money on a D Rank Quest?

"Well...I'm not sure th-" Before Atsuka could even finish, Atlas grabbed the paper from her and read it. Smirking after a few seconds, Atsuka instantly tried to take it back.

"Hey! That's a D Rank! That's no quest for a E Rank!"

"Heheheh! I just so happen to have completed enough quests to advance! So I'll consider this my advancement test!"

"I won't count it as that!"

"I will."

"DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM!" Atsuka yelled.

"Well, he already left..." Her friend said as she pointed out the door, to where Atsuka looked and saw no Atlas in sight. Twitching her let eye with a irritated look, she dropped her head in defeat, and had a gloomy aura around her.

"That kid is gonna get himself killed one day...I'm sure of it...he's too...too...too..." Atsuka began mumbling...

"I'll go after him." Another voice suddenly spoke up, as the two looked to their left and saw a girl walking up. She was a fair skinned girl with emerald eyes and light brown hair that is about waist length. Most of her bangs are long and reach down to her eyes, curling outwards or inwards to her face, with a split on the upper corner side. A few parts of hair frame her face while more of it reaches her chest, about the length of the hair she wears in a ponytail, held with a leafy green hair piece. She wears a black, tank top and short-short style one piece with silver detailing and a belt around her waist. This is worn underneath a dark blue, oversized jacket with black, silver, and white detailing. It is worn open and has a big loose belt that she keeps all of her cell phones on. She wears matching boots. The colors of her cellphone carriers are blue, light blue, green, black, magenta, white, lime green, orange, and light pink.

"Ah, you're..."

* * *

"Man, I wonder what kind of Magic there is at that Village! Lightning Magic, Fire Magic, Ice Magic, Wind Magic, Earth Magic! Ooooohhhh!" Atlas said to himself, unable to hold back his excitement for new magic back.

Walking along the dirt path towards the village in the quest info, he ventured forth, without any doubt or hesitation in his mind. Holding his staff in his right hand, he kept imagining what he would come across in the village he was told about.

"I really hope there are types of ancient magic, or maybe some types of potions? No no, maybe some Magic Items? Cursed weapons? Maybe some herbs?!" Atlas kept naming off things he was hoping to see there, and, with that very thought, he started to see a village.

"Ah?! That must be the village!" Atlas yelled. He then got a better look at it as the village seemed somewhat...run down. It looked in poor condition. Sure, it was a large village, probably the size of a town, but it seemed gloomy and sad. Some houses had planks of wood on them, covering up damaged roofs or holes on the sides of their houses.

"...Hah?" Atlas merely let out, looking at the village where Magic is supposedly famous. This was not, at all, what he was expecting. He was expecting the village to be awesome and great, instead it's gloomy, boring, and it just sucks!

"Is there seriously Magic in this dump...?" Atlas mumbled as he walked down the hill, into the village.

When he walked into it, barely anyone was outside. Any who were were women covered in dirt and wore dirty villager clothing. Some peeked out their doors or windows to see Atlas, either in fear or curiosity. Atlas glanced around the village, getting a closer looked at everything, and everyone in it.

"Man, it's pretty bad here...the last one was nowhere near this bad...what happened?" Atlas mumbled while he kept walking. He kept walking until he saw a building. It was small and run down, not really the greatest attraction in the world, but what got his attention was the sign that said "Magic Shop."

Keeping his hopes up, he entered the shop.

Inside, it was pretty dark. There were almost empty sleeves of books, most probably about the topic of Magic, and on the check out counter was very few magic items or scrolls. Even on the walls, there were little to no books, or even items. It looked as those everything was ran sacked from a thief, since there was even a mess less behind.

Behind the counter, was a old, wrinkly man wearing worker clothes. He seemed to be quite large and strong, even if he was old. He wore a white top with brown leather boots on his feet. He wore blue, worn out jeans and had a watch on his wrist. He had gray slid back hair and blue eyes, nearly closed.

 _"Haaah...? This is the Magic shop...?"_ Atlas thought as he looked around. _"Where the hell is everything? Did it get thefted?"_ Atlas asked, looking around. The old man gave him the stare as he did look around, but twitched when he roamed further into his store.

"This is...history...boring. This is also history...history...ah! Magic!" Atlas said, getting yet another twitch from the old man. He watched him flop through it none stop, looking at every spell in the book. That particular book only held 2 Spells each page, and there were over 300 spells inside it. However, most of them required mastery level performance to perfect. Nevertheless, Atlas kept looking through it.

"...If you're gonna take it, just take it and get out."

"Ah?"

"You heard me...this shop is done for anyway, so just take what you want and get the hell out." The old man said, as Atlas merely grew angered by this. He slammed the book closed and stomped over to him. He slammed both his hand on the ground, along with the book in his right hand, shocking the shop keeper.

"Why the hell would you close down a Magic shop?! Sure, nothing might be left, but you can't just shut it down!"

"What the hell is it to you, you runt? Look around, everything was taken away and it probably long gone by now." The old man replied with a growl.

"Taken? By who?" Atlas asked.

"Bandits or what ever you call them...raided the whole damn town and won't even leave us be. They keep terrorizing the villagers and the Guild won't even send help our way...hell, I doubt they even noticed, no matter how many times we asked for help." He replied.

"Bandits...?" Atlas asked, suddenly remembering the quest details. _"Maybe that's what's happening with a strange occurence or whatever...or related to I think."_ Atlas thought. "Hey, old man? Where are those bandits?"

"...What? If you think you can go and do something about them you're insane, kid. What do you think you can do? Ask 'em to go away?"

"I can kick their asses." Atlas said bluntly, with the result of the old man staring at Atlas, and suddenly burst out laughing.

"Hahahahaha! Y-You're joking, right...?! Hahaha!"

"..."

"Haha...ha...huh?" The old man suddenly stopped and lost his humorous mood, seeing Atlas' expression. It was blank, but his eyes spoke the truth. There was no wavering in them, hardened like steel. The old man knew from that alone that he was serious about fighting them.

 _"...This kid...he's...serious..."_ The old man thought.

"I'll get those books and stuff back for you, old man. I'll keep this entire shop from closing. But first...!" Atlas held up the book he slammed on the counter with his hands. "Im'ma read this, and take any of the spells I like out of it!" Atlas declared.

"...Uh...sure..." The old man replied. "You're not allowed to rip them out, and if you-"

"Ah, nah. Im'ma write some of 'em down." Atlas merely replied, cutting him off.

"Write them down...?" The old man questioned. "You're planning on writing them down so you can use them?"

"Yeah, I have crappy memory with long incantations." Atlas said as he sat down on a table and started.

 _"...He's...seriously gonna write down some spells in that book? No, never mind that, how the hell can a kid like that even know Magic? That book has some pretty high class forgotten Magic, mostly conjugation and illusion magic though, a few fire magic spells and enchantments. Does he intend to take the ones he thinks he can do? There is no way a brat like him can use such high rank Magic. It's just impossible."_

"Bring me the flames that aide the followers of the Flame King himself...Infera Arburno...And some illusion magic maybe...hmm..." Atlas mumbled.

 _"...That brat is..."_

* * *

"T-They're back! The bandits are back!" A man yelled as he ran through the village, whereas people began to return to their homes and lock themselves in. True to his words, bandits began to come into the village. Armed with swords and daggers, they began to raid the remaining shops.

Though not much, they got every last bit of goods they could.

"Lady Purple Heart...Milady, please save us...!" Some of the townspeople pleaded, unable to do anything, knowing full well they couldn't defeat the bandits. For that attempt had already been made, and were defeated by their ringleader.

"Haha! Last shop! And it's that Magic shop to! This is gonna be good!" One of the bandits yelled as only one went inside it.

"Boss! Entire village is dried up now! What's the plan!" One of the bandits asked their leader, who seemed much more stronger than the rest.

He wore leather armor and had Fenrir pelts on his shoulders. He was bulky and tall, as well as muscular. Standing at about 7'2, he was bald with his left eye white and a scar over it. On his back was a large double edge two handed axe. He had metal boots and gauntlets, and the rest of his body was clad in leather armor.

"Good...this time, burn the village to the ground and kill everyone..." He answered in a deep and intimidating voice.

"Haha! You heard him men! B-!" Before the bandit could finish, however, a small explosion suddenly caught the attention of everyone in the village, including the bandits. Staring at it with comical eyes, except the boss, everyone wondered what had happened. Whether the shop owner finally decided to fight back, or...

To their surprise, the bandit that went in was suddenly thrown out at the boss, but hit the ground only a few feet near him. The bandit was covered in block smoke, and his eyes were wide with no pupils, entirely white with a few streams of blood coming from the top of his head.

"H-Hey! What the hell happened?!" One of the bandits yelled out, as someone slowly came out from the shop.

"You little RUNT! Why the hell did you use that spell while still in my store!"

"Shut up! It worked, didn't it?!"

"It's not a issue of whether it worked or not! It's a matter of you blew up part of my shop!"

As the two voices argued, the culprit slowly appeared out from the shop. Holding his wooden staff in his right hand, a boy with red spiky hair came out, wearing all black clothing.

That boy is Atlas.

At first, the bandits seemed relatively confused at what they saw, and were no doubt positive the store keeper was the one who did it, but it truth they could never be so wrong.

"Ha! Hahahaha! What the hell?! Some brat tryin' to act all tough?! Classic!" One of the bandits burst out laughing. Atlas then pointed his staff at the laughing Bandit, as the Bandit acted scared.

"Ooooh~?! Are you gonna attack me~?! Hahaha!" As the bandit co tinted to joke, some of the other bandits began to laugh. Their boss, however, slowly narrowed his eye at the young wizard.

 **"Lady of the bright moon! Lord of Sight! Release the arrows the blind the night!"** Atlas yelled, as a magic circled appeared at the tip of his staff. The Bandits' expression changed on the spot, as Atlas fired the attack.

 **"7 Arrows of Light!"** He yelled, as 7 blasts of light energy the shape of arrow tips were fired at the bandit. The bandit had no time to react as all 7 hit him and sent him crashing through a building wall.

"WHAAAAAAT?! HE ACTUALLY USED MAGIC?!" Everyone yelled, shocked at what Atlas did. Atlas huffed as he shortly smirked.

"W-What the hell?! He's just a brat! How can he use magic?! And a powerful one to defeat one of _us_?!" One of the bandits yelled in question.

"That kid ain't normal!"

"Shut up, all of you! This kid ain't nothing special! If we don't allow him to finish his incantation, he can't use Magic!"

As the bandits began to surround Atlas, said wizard glanced around him and smirked. And, without hesitation, he charged at one of them. The bandits all charged in return, however, Atlas jumped up and landed on one of the bandits faces, giving him a boost into the air.

"Gah?!"

"Huh?!"

 **"Maiden of Embers, grant me the blessings of the fires that burn through the scales of night!"** Atlas chanted as he pointed his staff at the ground, as a large green energy ball appeared at the tip of it.

"A ball...?"

 **"Firefly Zone!"** Atlas yelled as the orb suddenly burst into dozens upon dozens of orbs taht scattered around the bandits. Confused, they looked at them...and a moment later, they glowed orange and burst into flames, engulfing all of them in fire.

"Gaaaaah?!" The bandits screamed in pain, trying to put the fires out. Atlas landed on the ground and looked back at the bandits covered in flames. However, this was short lived when he noticed a shadow looming over him. And when he looked up, the boss held his battle axe over his head and slammed his axe down.

Atlas, who dodged in the nick of time, slid back away from the ringleader.

"Ahh, that was close...!" Atlas exclaimed. He looked back up at the bandit, and saw even more behind him.

"Uh..." And like that, Atlas began running away.

"After him!"

"I'll gut the little bastard!"

"He's mine, damnit!"

As the Bandits began charging after him Atlas held up his staff whilst running. With several bandits running after him, trying to catch him and do unknowable things to him, Atlas began his incantation.

 **"Bring me the flames that aide the followers of the Flame King Himself! Infera Arburno!"** Atlas exclaimed, suddenly spinning around and pointing his staff at the bandits, and release a large stream of flames at them. Unable to dodge in time, the bandits turned shocked as the flames hit them dead on, making them all fly through the air.

"Aaaaaah?!"

"W-What the hell is this kid?!"

As most of the bandits were defeated group by group, the remaining began to have second thoughts about fighting Atlas. How could a kid like him defeat a whole bunch of trained bandits?! It was total nonsense! And yet, he was using Magic a wizard should be using, and by wizard, a adult! As some began to flee, the ringleader watched with glaring eyes, seeing his bandits defeated by some runt.

"T-This kid isn't normal...! He's a monster...!" One of the bandits who got hit by Atlas' flame spell from eariler yelled out, who several burns on his body.

"B-Boss...! We can't beat this kid...!"

"...You worthless lot of whimps..." The ringleader growled. He gripped his battle axe harder as he slowly walked towards Atlas.

Atlas took notice of him and faced him completely.

"B-Boss...!" One of the wounded bandits called out.

"You sure are causing me a hell of a lot of trouble, runt..." He growled in anger.

"Ah, you're the guys who took all the Magic stuff from this town, right?!" Atlas asked, prepairing himself for a expected fight.

"So what if I did?" The ringleader asked. "What's it to you?"

"I'm gonna take those back from you!" Atlas declared with anger.

"And how are you gonna do that...?"

Atlas smirked as he pointed his staff at the bandit leader. "By kicking your ass."

The bandit leader twitched in anger when he heard those lines. He began shaking from his shoulders, gripping the handle on his weapon so hard it could be heard. A shadow covered his eyes, but it was certain that they were that of rage.

"You cocky little brat...that smart mouth is gonna get you killed...allow me to demonstrate!" The ringleader roared in anger as he ran at Atlas. AS the bandit leader was about to slam his axe down on Atlas, said Wizard jumped into the air impressively high. He landed a little distance behind him, and pointed his staff at him.

 **"Bring me the flames that aide the followers of the Flame King Himself!"** Atlas exclaimed, as the bandit turned to him just in time to see his finish changing the spell. **"Infera Arburno!"** Atlas yelled as a large stream of flames at the bandit.

As the flames engulfed him, wounded bandits from all over watched in shock as their leader was engulfed in fire.

"Boss!"

"These...!"

However, before long, the bandit leader slammed his axe horizontally, causing the flames around him to desperate and disappear.

"Aren't hot in the slightest!" He roared. Incredibly fast, the bandit gave Atlas no time to react as he slashed his axe at the young wizard. However, Atlas managed to block the oncoming attack with his staff, but even then was sent flying, and caused him to crash into a house, causing a dust cloud around the rubble.

"Yeeeeeaaaah! Kick his ass, boss!" The bandits cheered for their leader, as the bandit leader huffed slowly as the dust cloud slowly disappeared, revealing Atlas lying in the rubble. However, he was not down for the count just yet.

Coughing and picking himself up, he used his staff to help him with doing so, and looked up at the bandit.

"Oooowwwwww! Damnit, that Hurt!" Atlas yelled. He was ruffled up and covered in a bit of dirt. However, there was a small trail of blood coming from the top of his head which oozed down his forehead, and down his face.

"H-He took one of bosses' attacks, and he survived?!" One of the bandits yelled in shock.

"Tch..."

"Haah...Haah..." Atlas huffed, glaring at the bandit leader. He stopped deeply breathing for a second and rose his staff to the air. **"Masters of the sky, o' great lightning lord! I command you to strike down my enemy!"** Atlas yelled. However, the bandit leader wasn't going to allow him to finish his incantation. Mustering his strength into one more blow, the bandit quickly rushed at him and slammed his axe down on him. However, Atlas had managed to block the attack with his staff, but he was back on the ground again, trying to push back the axe that his staff blocked.

"Just die, you runt!" He roared, applying more force onto his weapon. Atlas slowly moved his mouth, but the bandit didn't hear him, and just thought he was praying to one of the Goddesses. Knowing he had won, the bandit smirked...

However...to his shock, Atlas smirked.

 **"FULGUR SAGITTA!"** Atlas yelled. In that lightning instant moment, the bandit realized the sky had been covered in black thunder clouds...and figured out, that Atals was actually finishing his incantation, not praying. He had no more time to curse him, for a larger lightning bolt, bigger than the one Atlas managed to conquer back during his Dogoo quest, hit the both of them, blinding the entire village, and chasing a large explosion.

It took a few moments for their sight to return, and saw the destruction the lightning bolt managed to do. Where was once a house, was nothing more than a large, burnt crater with a few flames still active around it. With a tower of smoke rising from it, some villagers or bandits managed to see inside the crater.

There seemed to be a large burnt object inside it, with arms and legs. Then, it suddenly started to shift, as the object was pushed off and tossed to its side. To their horror, the remaining bandits identified the object...

"B-B-BOOOOOOSSSSS!" They yelled in sync, seeing their boss defeated, with his body covered in black, and his eyes white, his mouth open, and a few streams of blood coming off his head, and from his mouth.

Below, was a beat up and greatly damaged Atlas. Half his shirt was torn and showed part of his body. His pants and shoes remained intact, though they were slightly damaged as well. Besides some obvious small burn marks, Atlas had somehow managed to remain conscious. He had his eyes closed and was breathing hard and slowly, with his staff in his right hand, not damaged whatsoever from the attack.

"T...That kid...beat the boss...?!" One of the bandits yelled.

"Hah...Haah...S-See...? I...told ya...I'd...kick...your ass..." Atlas laughed out in breaths, until not a second later, he lost consciousness.

"T-That little...!" One of the bandits growled. "Without the boss, we're done for! I'll kill that runt!" As the angered one pulled out a knife, he began to rush into the crater to kill Atlas.

"Ah-!" Before any of the villagers who at a he'd the fight could react, however, the bandit was suddenly kicked away. Landing on her feet, a girl slowly rose up from bending.

She was a fair skinned girl with emerald eyes and light brown hair that is about waist length. Most of her bangs are long and reach down to her eyes, curling outwards or inwards to her face, with a split on the upper corner side. A few parts of hair frame her face while more of it reaches her chest, about the length of the hair she wears in a ponytail, held with a leafy green hair piece. She wears a black, tank top and short-short style one piece with silver detailing and a belt around her waist. This is worn underneath a dark blue, oversized jacket with black, silver, and white detailing. It is worn open and has a big loose belt that she keeps all of her cell phones on. She wears matching boots. The colors of her cellphone carriers are blue, light blue, green, black, magenta, white, lime green, orange, and light pink.

"AAAH?! W-Who the hell are you?!" He yelled, as the brown haired girl merely stood there, and shortly drew blades from her sleeves.

"Your Enemy, and his ally." She merely answered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Jupiter Lightning Storm**

* * *

Bandaged and unconcious, Atlas lied in a bed surrounded by 3 girls who helped treat him. The Guild Agent that had saved Atlas before leaned against the wall, looking at Atlas snooze away. Most of the villagers were still shocked at what Atlas did. He was only a child, yet he showed that much power...

Of course, the brown haired guild agent had heard rumors of a kid who has astounding talent with Magic, and was probably the youngest Guild Agent to ever live. And she confirmed it for herself first hand when Atlas released his final spell.

"He took such a fierce strike of lightning almost head on, and yet he is still alive...this child cannot be human, can he?" One of the girls asked.

"He's a monster is what he is, no child could pull off magic like that..."

"But he was amazing...and he saved this village from those bandits to..."

"..." The brown haired guild agent listened to the 3 girls' conversation about Atlas as they patched him up. _"He sure as hell ain't no ordinary kid, that's for sure."_ He thought as watched. Deciding to carry on with her mission, she cleared her throat.

"Excuse me?" She asked, and got the girls' attention. "I came here to finish a quest about a strange occuranceanceccurence happening somewhere near this village...would you happen to know anything about that?" She asked.

"Strange occurrence...? You must mean the strange noises and lights from the caves then." One of the girls answered.

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Actually, this boy was going to do it as well. He has the quest information here..." One of the girls said, as she picked up a piece of paper with the quest info, which she got from Atlas' bag.

"Yeah, I know that part. But it doesn't look like he'll be able to do that now."

"Well, yes..."

"So I'll finish it up and take him back with me, it shouldn't be a problem." She said, standing up completely from the wall. "Where is that cave at?"

"I-It's just outside the village, north from here. You can't miss it, it's in plain sight." One of the girls said, as the guild agent nodded.

"Alright, I'll be back before you know it." She said, but stopped at the door. "Oh, my name is IF if you were wondering." She said, as she then left after saying goodbye. A few minutes after IF left, a knock was heard on the door.

"Yes?"

"It's me, can I come in...?" A voice was heard, as one of the nurse girls' opened the door to reveal the shop owner of that Magic Store Atlas had visited.

"Mr. Arnold?" She asked, wondering why the shop owner had come.

"Has he waken up yet?" He asked, as one of the girls shook her head.

"No...He hasn't."

"He was hit by Fulgur Sagitta...it makes sense. It's one of the most powerful lightning spells that can be used by controlling the weather. It takes incredible magic power." He said, walking up to Atlas.

"That was probably the last of his power, He's lucky he had that bastard blocking him, otherwise he'd probably be dead." He continued..."A reckless fool...what nostalgia, damn it..." He mumbled as he held his hand over Atlas. A green magic circle appearing over his hand.

 **"Grant me the soothing breeze that heals the wounded...Argma Sulgato..."**

* * *

IF slashed through a Lizard Guard, causing it to explode into pixels. She landed on the ground and looked up at where the guard was at. She slowly stood up and huffed.

"I still haven't found anything out of the ordinary...is there even something here, Histoire...?" IF asked herself. She kept walking, intent on reaching what last of the dungeon she didn't check yet. It had been almost a hour since IF left to finish the quest, and so far nothing seemed strange. As far as she could tell, there were just regular monsters roaming about.

It didn't take long for IF to reach the end of the dungeon, which happened to lead right up to a dead end. Now confirming that nothing had happened, and the probably of the missing agents are now, unfortunately, deceased, she sighed.

"No strange occurrence...no Missing Guild Members...nothing...great." IF sighed in disappointment. She prepared to turn back around to leave the cave and report back to the guild, however...

A Sudden dim light caught her eye before she turned completely around. Glancing to look at the source, there seemed to be a light coming from the wall. Before she could even question it, she was blinded by a sudden burst of light. Slowly regaining her sight, she saw a new monster appear. It was a praying mantis like creature with razor sharp teeth and razor sharp arms. It brown and purple skin and blood shot eyes.

IF had no time to even react as the monster attacked her, landing a clean strike at her and sending her flying at a wall. Coughing up a small amount of blood, even though the strike didn't cut through her, it still managed to wound her greatly. In fact, it felt like some of her ribs were broken now, due to the immense pain in her lower gut.

"Is...That a Guard Ver...Ack...!" IF tried to say, but coughed up a bit more blood. The true name of this new monster was Guard Vermin. As it approached IF, intent of finishing her off, IF was about to react in some way, but two things stopped her. 1, the immense pain grew greater, and 2, she then heard a noise approaching, along with footsteps.

As it approached, it sounded like a battle cry. As the Guard Vermin was about to land the finishing strike at IF, a light shined beside it-

 **"Vinculum Fulmen!"** A yelled rang out, as several bolts of lightning hit the Guard Vermin dead on, damaging it and making it step back in recoil, hitting the wall as a result. IF turned to the source of the lightning and saw the very boy she saved not too long ago; Atlas. He wore no shirt but still had his pants and shoes on. He had his sachet with him along with his staff.

"Y-You're the-" However, before she could could finish, Atlas grabbed both her shoulder, and looked at her with angered eyes.

"Hey! I don't know who you are but that monster is mine! I'm the one who took up this job, you cheater!" Atlas yelled.

"IS THAT THE FIRST THING THAT MATTERS TO YOU, YOU LITTLE SHIT?!" IF yelled with plate eyes and comical sharp teeth, however, she coughed up some more blood due to yelling so loud. Before Atlas could say anything else, however, The Guard Vermin tried to hit both of them, but Atlas managed to block the attack with her staff. Trying to hold back the monster as best as he could, he held his staff with both of his hands.

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to hold it back much longer, he began his incantation.

 **"Lord of Lightning, heed by prayers! I call forth your mighty bolts to strike down the unworthy!"** Atlas yelled the incantation, and a second later her lifted two fingers and a magic circle appeared in front of the guard vermin. **"Vinculum Fulmen!"** Atlas yelled as several bolts of lightning hit the Guard Vermin. As it stepped back in recoil, Atlas began another incantation.

" **Bring me the flames that aide the followers of the Flame King Himself!"** Atlas yelled as the Guard Vermin recovered. **"Infera Arburno!"** Atlas yelled as he fired a large stream of flames from his staff that hit the Guard Vermin. As the Guard Vermin roared in anger and pain as flames damaged it, Atlas took this chance to start up another incantation.

"I don't know if this one'll work...but better than nothing!" Atlas mumbled and he bit into his thumb, making it bleed. His notebook appeared in front of him and flipped through several pages before stopping. He then slammed his hand on the ground and a large multi Magic Circle appeared below his feet.

 **"The vortex of space, the confines of time, the mighty storm of the great planet is indiscriminate!"** Atlas yelled as he stood up and spread his arms, his staff floating in front of him. **"I command you, in the name of the Lords, The Planets, the God of The Universe!"** Sparks of lightning began to appear around Atlas' body. Meanwhile, the Guard Vermin slowly began to recover. **"Earth, Mars, Venus, Saturn! I order thee, recognize and fear! The storm of the Planet King! I revive the lost power! I command you to destroy my enemies!"** Atlas yelled as he pointed his hand at the Guard Vermin, who then rushed at the young wizard.

 **"Jupiter Lightning Storm!"** Atlas roared as he fired a large stream of brown wind swirling like a vicious tornado, with lightning from inside the attack streamed out of it. It was shot faster than Lightning as it hit the Guard Vermin, piercing through the walls of the cave, and erupted from the ground, shooting into space. When the attack faded, a rumbling was still heard as a large cloud of dust filled the cave. IF coughed, waving her hand to try to get the dust away from her. When she managed to see Atlas and the Guard Vermin, she was speechless.

The Guard Vermin's lower body was still in tact, but the upper body was gone. Behind the last of the remains, was a hole leading above ground. As the remains dispersed into nothing, Atlas stood where he was, breathing heavy and slow. His staff fell to the ground and Atlas fell to his knees.

"Haa...Haaa...Ha...I...I Actually...Did it...ha...haha...and the shitty...old man...said I wouldn't be...able...to do...it..." Atlas said between breaths.

"..." IF didn't know what to think. She had heard the rumors that Atlas knew Magic, and she didn't comfirm that he was abnormally strong and quite young, but she didn't think on this level. This is on a completely different level, this wasn't like anything she had ever seen before. Hell, no one has ever seen this before!

Atlas then took notice of IF again, and got up, though a bit weak in the legs.

"AH, you're still here." Atlas asked, as IF grew a comical vein on her head as Atlas asked such a stupid question.

"Where else would I have gone...?" IF asked. Atlas walked over to her and momentarily his butt hit the ground.

"Dunno, but I do know one thing..."

"...? Yeah, what...?"

" _I_ completed that quest!" Atlas declared. IF twitched her left eye at the child in anger, putting off everything else except that one small detail. The fact that the two of them were next to a corner wasn't at all concerning to him, even though he should be at a age where that would scare the living crap out of him.

"Why is that the one thing you're so damn fixated over?!" IF yelled as she grabbed Atlas by the shirt and shook him violently.

"Shut up! You tried to steal my job, you thief! So I did the quest before you did, so _I_ get the credit and get D Rank!" Atlas yelled, but IF soon stopped after she felt a sharp sting of pain hit her. Clenching her gut with her hands in pain, Atlas held her up by placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey, what's wrong? Did you get hurt or something?" Atlas asked.

"That...damn monster eariler hit me pretty hard..." IF said, as Atlas suddenly lifted up his bag and pulled out two small vials fill out a blue liquid.

"Here, I got this from that shitty old geezer who ran a magic shop, this should help." Atlas said, while IF sweat dropped at the name 'shitty old geezer.' Uncapping it, she took a drink out of it, and momentarily, the pain was now gone.

 _"That must've been a healing item..."_ IF thought as she looked at Atlas, who drank his too. After he did, he tossed it behind him, the glass breaking and Atlas jumping up.

"FULLY HEALED!" Atlas yelled. "Alright! Now let's go raid that bandit camp get the old mans' magic stuff back!"

"Huh?!" IF suddenly yelled. "You're just gonna go get yourself into more danger?! Are you insane?!" IF asked.

"Haaah? What's wrong? I cleared a lot of quests, so I can handle a few more bandits if they show up!" Atlas said, waving off her comments.

"That's still a bit too idiotic!" IF yelled. Atlas looked at IF with a smirk.

"Well, this _idiot_ is gonna be a D Rank by the end of the day, and I'm gonna save a village and get their stuff back!" Atlas blunty said. "If you wanna go on home while I go be awesome, feel free to. But I'm gonna be saving those people who need some help, so see ya." Atlas as if mocking her, and then walked off out through the giant hole he created. IF quivered in anger with comical veins growing on her head.

"You little brat...!" IF growled, gripping her hands into fists.

"Hmmm? Did you say something~?" Atlas asked, pretending not to have heard her anger. At that point, IF snapped. She got up and appeared at the edge of the hole that Atlas made. IF's expression was that of anger and joy, making anyone who looked at her turn concerned and scared almost instantly, all except Atlas.

"I said; **_I'LL_ BE GETTING THOSE VILLAGERS BELONGING AND SAVE THOSE PEOPLE! YOU JUST GO HOME LIKE A GOOD LITTLE BOY AND WAIT FOR MOMMY!" **IF yelled, resulting in Atlas taking this as challenge.

"NO WAY! I'M GONNA SAVE IT!" Atlas yelled. IF then bolted to get out of the cave, as Atlas did the same, which resulted in the two of them racing each other to the bandit camp, fighting each other and trying to get ahold of the other along the way.

* * *

"Hey! Hurry the hell up! We gotta get outta here!" A bandit yelled as they tried to pack as much stuff as they could and escape. As the last few bandits tried to gather as much stuff as they could.

There were really any walls, but there was a single wooden watch tower. There were tents all over and there was a door that lead inside of a cave. In the middle of the ca,p was a large firepit.

"Damnit! Why did this have to happen?!"

"First a brat beats the boss, now the Gust of Gamindustri is here! We're doomed!"

"Shut up! If we leave before they come here, we'll be good!" As they scrambled to gather their things, a bandit noticed a large dust cloud approaching. After squinting his eyes, he shot them open on the fly and started trembling.

"T...T-T-T...!" He muttered. "THEY'RE HEEEEEERRRRREEEE!" He screamed, as Atlas and IF continued to race to get there first.

 **"Lady of the bright moon, lord of sight! Release the arrows that blind the night! 7 Arrows of Light!"** Atlas yelled as he pointed his staff at the camp and released 7 blasts of light energy the shape of arrows tips. All of them homed in on the camp and exploded on contact with it, wounding a few bandits. IF then rushed into the camp along with Atlas and began defeating every Bandit she found. Atlas kept releasing 7 Arrows of Light or casted Inferna Arburno everywhere, defeating and destroying the camp.

"Graaaah!"

"HRAAAAAH!"

"I'LL BEAT THE BANDITS!"

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY, YA WITCH!

...

After about 10 minutes later, the camp had been decimated to nothing but burnt wood and ash. The bandits laid on the ground unconcious, as Atlas and IF laid on their backs, staring up at the sky, panting heavy but slowly. They both were near each other, bur they were upside down to each other.

"..."

"..."

"...Hey."

"...?" What?"

"How is it you can use such powerful magic? In fact, how did a kid even manage to join the guild?" IF asked.

"I dunno. I just joined after doing a test, and bam." Atlas blunty answered. "And it's just because I'm so awesome."

"..." IF merely remained silent, not at all satisfied with his answer.

"Ah, My name is Atlas, by the way." Atlas said, remembering that he didn't introduce himself yet. IF also remembered that she didn't introduce herself yet, as she lifted her head back enough to see Atlas looking at her too.

"...I'm IF." IF said. "A Gust of wind that blows through Gam-"

"Too Long! I'm calling you Iffy!"

If IF were made of stone, that would've obviously made her crack. She already had constant people calling her that, and now a annoying brat like Atlas is calling her that. Trying to resist the urge to yell at him in anger, she suddenly let out a annoyed sigh.

"Whatever..." She mumbled. She already had multiple people calling her that nickname already, so it shouldn't even be a concern at this point. But for some reason, Atlas calling her Iffy pissed her off that moment she heard him say it for some reason. "So," IF began "What is a kid like you doing quests for? Money? Or trying to one day, "coincidentally", meet one of the Goddesses or something?" IF asked. There have been people who joined the guild solely just to meet the CPU or CPU Candidate of Planeptune before, most of them perverted sickos just trying to flirt with them, and that was quickly defeated by monster quests, causing them to throw in the towel and be left to merely dream about it.

IF didn't really care about those guys, but if it was a kid who wanted to meet them, it couldn't be that bad. Of course, if Atlas truly wanted to meet the goddesses, she would think for some stupid reason like that.

"Hell~ No." Atlas bluntly answered with a annoyed face.

"Huh?"

"I'm gonna become the greatest Wizard in the world!" Atlas declared. When IF heard his answer, at first she was surprised, but then thought of it as a bit childish. A 11 year old boy takes on quests to become a wizard? The worlds' best at that? If that isn't childish, she didn't know what was.

"...Seriously? A Wizard? You're not trying to meet with the CPU or something?" IF asked, unconvinced.

"Nope."

"Not even a little?"

"Nah."

"You're telling the truth?"

"Yep."

"You're not trying to hide that you want to-"

"I'm trying to become the worlds' greatest wizard, damn it! Not try to meet with the Goddess!" Atlas yelled, getting annoyed by IF's unconvinced attitude.

"You're serious..." IF sighed. "So, how you gonna do that?"

"Learn a bunch of magic, get so famous even the Goddesses will notice how awesome I am, and beat the greatest wizard of all!" Atlas smirked as he stared up at the sky.

"Who would that be?"

"I...Have no current idea!" Atlas yelled, not losing any hint of his expression when he said that.

"...So you're just going around, doing quests and hoping to get famous?" IF asked, as Atlas sat up and glanced back at her.

"You make it sound so bland. No! What I'm gonna do is get a ton of magic and become the greatest wizard in the world! Quests is just a way to boost reputation and have people know my name! And once I'm know throughout Gamindustri as the best, I'm gonna beat the Greatest wizard in the worlds' ass!"

 _"His goal is a bit childish...I don't think it'll be as easy as he makes it sound. Sure, it's better than trying to try and get the Goddesses attention...well, at least not in a perver_ _ted way, but what he's planning is..."_ IF thought as he stared at Atlas.

"Alright!" Atlas said as he jumped up to his feet. "Time to get all that crap for the old man!"

 _"...Well, least he has bright spirits..."_

* * *

"...You're a damn fool."

"*Heavy Panting* ...*Heavy Panting*..."

When Atlas and IF came back to the village, Atlas had gathered all of the Magic related stuff and brought it all to Mr. Arnold by himself in a cart obviously too much for him to carry. IF was near positive that he had pulled at least 5 Tons worth of books and such, so it was no surprise that Atlas was out of breath.

"Hey...I...managed to...get...your stuff b...back...didn't I...?" Atlas asked, as Mr. Arnold sighed.

"You have quite a lot of dedication...not only did you save this village from those bastards, but you even helped regain what was lost from them. I can't even imagine the amount of gratitude everyone here has for that. Those sons of bitches have been terrorizing this village for at least a month, and no help came from the Guild, nor the CPU, even though we issused a quest." Mr. Arnold explained.

"Yeah yeah, I know I'm awesome and stuff, but you mind if I look through these books for some spells I like, or maybe some enchantments? Mind if I take a few magic items as a reward?" Atlas asked, his eyes full of sparkles as he seemed to be eyeing all the stuff he just pulled back.

"...Sure...if you're just gonna keep eyeing it all..." Mr. Arnold said. When he said that, Atlas wasted no time in digging through the books. As he did, he also drooled a but, which Arnold caught and shortly got angered about.

"Hey! Don't drool on the books, you stupid brat!"

"...That kid..." IF sighed as she held her hand over her face.

"Enchantments here, encha-"

"Hey, just one thing, runt." Mr. Arnold suddenly said, as Atlas glanced back at him from atop of mountain of books.

"Hm?" What?"

"Did you manage to cast Jupiter Lightning Storm? I did tell you the incantation..."

"Yeah! I managed to cast it." Atlas answered.

"..." Unconvinced, he was about to doubt him about casting it. Jupiter Lightning Storm is a highly advanced attack spell that requires a extensive amount of Mage training from a high grade Mage. And the time it takes to completely master is about a year or two of hellish training, both to increase the amount of MP a Mage has, and learning the spell!

"I was with him when he cast it, I can vouch for him." IF suddenly said, as she caught the Old Mans' attention. Ultimately, it was hard to believe that Atlas could cast such a difficult spell. However, he did manage to cast Fulgar Sagitta, which also wasn't easy to learn or cast. This kid was probably the first to learn such magic so fast. And the fact he had enough Magic power to successfully cast it is...

"...seriously, you're not normal." The old man mumbled quietly. "Kid, I recommend you take the white covered book with the gold star for yourself." He said, as Atlas looked at him confused and began looking through the books, and momentarily, he found a white, hard cover book with a gold star in the middle.

"What's this?"

"That book helps with boosting MP. If you want to learn more Magic, make sure you raise your magic power. The book is near priceless, and every detail in it works." He explained.

"Boost Magic Power...huh...?" Atlas mumbled as he flipped through the book. Closing it and jumping down, he stuffed the book in his bag and smirked.

"No problem! I'll use that book and be even more awesome!"

"...Use it well then."

It wasn't long after that until Atlas and IF eventually left the village after Atlas took a few more books and a few Magic Items from the old man. And as said old man watched them leave eye sight, he closed his eyes...

"...Goddesses...two of a damn kind, I tell you."

* * *

As the two made it back into the city, the sun was near down. And as more and more people began to retire home, IF and Atlas made their way to the guild to report and claim the reward for the quest.

"Mmmmmhh..." Atlas groaned as he walked, his staff in his hand and he used it as a walking stick.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I'm tired...~" Atlas complained. "And Hungry...and tired...and hungry...and-"

"I get it, you're tired and hungry." IF answered with a irritated tone.

"Alright! It's decided! When I get the money, I'll go buy some grub!"

"...I don't even have the energy to even care about who completed the quest..." IF groaned. _"But that sudden Monster is concerning. Histoire asked me to check it out since no one came back from it, but no real strange occurrence happened there except a Monster appearing. I don't know if that was it or not, and it isn't like I could've confirmed it..."_ IF then glanced at Atlas. _"Since_ **Somebody** _destroyed_ _it with Magic."_ IFthen sighed as her objective ultimately failed.

"We're back!" Atlas exclaimed as both he and IF entered. When he approached Atsuka's desk, he slammed the paper on the counter and smirked.

"I completed the quest! When do I-" Atlas was completely oblivious to Atsuka's expression, despite entering and approaching. She looked extremely ticked off, as a black and red death aura oozed off of her. Her eyes were red dots, with some of her bangs swaying, and her face was completed covered by a thick shadow.

 **"You..."** Atsuka growled darkly like a demon, as Atlas looked at her with black dot eyes and a smile, unaware of what happened.

"Wha?"

 **"WHAT'S THIS I HEAR ABOUT YOU GETTING STRIKING YOURSELF WITH LIGHTNING?!"**

 _"...I think I'll just ignore that..."_ IF thought as she walked away.

Atsuka had grabbed Atlas by the ear and pinched _hard_. As she lifted her up, Atlas struggled for freedom, but Atsuka wasn't letting go.

 **"YOU HAVE BEEN A WORRY FOR NEARLY A WEEK AND NOW YOU STRIKE YOURSELF WITH _LIGHTNING_?! ARE YOU INSANE OR SOMETHING?! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF OR SOMETHING?!"**

"Let me go, damnit! Ahhh!" Atlas yelled as Atsuka continued to yell at Atlas. Her friend from eariler today, however, merely watched with a entertained smile on her face as she shut her eyes.

"She really likes that boy, that Atsuka..." She mumbled in entertainment as she watched the two argue.

From afar, a small hooded figure watched the scene unfold. He was not that tall, in fact, he barely seemed to come up to the average knee cap.

"Great, all that work for nothing-Chu." He said. "The old hag is gonna be so pissed-Chu. Better go tell her while its fresh-Chu."

* * *

Bask at Atlas's home, said wizard had cooked food, which may or may not have been taken from the Guild Dining Hall since Atlas didn't know how to properly cook a meal, siting in front of him on a coffee table, whilst he sat in the couch. He was already in the middle of eating one of them, not pausing to take a break or even chew properly. The TV was also on, showing the latest Planeptune news and had the white covered book beside him, levitating in the air.

 _"Man, nothing really interesting is going on as of late..."_ Atlas thought as he started to chew slower. _"And damn that dumb witch too, I'm fine, aren't I? It was just lightning, she was overreacting..."_ Atlas thought as he closed his eyes, while taking another bite into his food.

 _"And then Stupid Iffy up and leaves me! The jerk!"_ Atlas bite harder on the bone of the drumstick he held in his hand after he had eaten all the meat off of. After setting the bone down, Atlas looked over at the white book to his right.

"Physcial strength is also a important aspect of raising Magic Power. It's important for any new Mages to stay in shape in order to gain more MP to cast larger spells...That sounds simple enough." Atlas mumbled. "And it's also important to learn as much as you can, since that too can help boost Magic Power." Atlas mumbled again...but he was gonna stick to the Physical training. As he ate the eat of his food, nothing really interesting was on the news, so Atlas grew bored and has the book in front of him, reading it and ignoring the tv.

"...Ah, maybe I should write to Aoir. Wonder how's she's doing." Atlas then closed the book as Ihe grabbed it and out it on the couch. As soon as she got up, however, there was a knock on his door.

"Someone's here...?" Atlas asked as he walked over to the door. When he opened it, a mailman stood outside the door.

"Are you Mr...Atlas?"

"Yep."

"I've been looking for you. Got something I'm supposed to deliver, your hands only." He answered as he dug through his bag. "Let's see here...I've got 3 letters. All of them from the Guild." He said, handing them to Atlas. "Looks like that it. Got to go." He said, waving as he walked off. As Atlas closed his door, he looked at the letters in his hand.

" _Letters...?_ " Atlas asked. He opened the first one as he sat back down on the couch.

It was his congratulations letter for reaching D Rank. Smirking, he laughed as leaned back and read the rest of it. There were two signatures on it, recognizing his efforts.

The first was Rachel Nunaka.

The Second was Aksuka Kaganari.

"...Ah, it's the witch." Atals said, instantly recognizing the second name. He set that down and opened another one.

 _Dear Atlas,_

 _How are you doing? It's been a few days, but there are rumors already spreading even to our village! Hopefully, you're doing okay, making friends during your adventures to achieve your dream, and getting stronger. Recently, I sent a letter to the Magic Academy in Lowee, and I was accepted! Hopefully we'll see each other again when we get the chance, and you're in Lowee! Everyone knew dead on that a "red haired kid who knows powerful magic" was you! And the teacher was furious at you too!_

 _Well, whenever you have the chance, write me back and tell me how you're doing, because I'm doing great!_

 _Until we see each other again!_

 _-Aoir_

 _"I was just about to do that too...well, I'll do it before I go to bed I guess. Anyway..."_ Atlas thought as he opened the last one.

 _-Red Wizard Atlas_

 _By request of Atsuka Kaganari, your personal guild quest clerk, you are prohibited from taking on any D Rank quests for 3 days. We congratulate you on your advancement,a nod hope you will continue to work flawlessly._

 _-Planeptune Guild_

"..."

...

"..."

...

"WHAT! THE! **HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**?!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Staff of Atlas**

* * *

Atlas was down on the ground, with his shirt off, doing push ups as drops of sweat hit the ground every time he lowered to the ground and came back up. The blinds were open so sunlight rained inside, and the sky was sunny with a few white clouds in the air. Now, some may be wondering why he didn't go and complain yet. Well, the answer to that is simple. He already rushed over there and complained. Though he lost the argument and was ultimately forced to wait for 3 days, he still held anger towards Atsuka, who Atlas dubbed the witch.

But that wasn't going to stop him from raising his MP. And the way he intended to do that was physical training, the info he learned from the white book Mr. Arnold gave to him. Physical training is a great way to boost MP, or so it said in the book. Atlas, who had decided to trust what the book said, and engage in whatever physical training he could by himself. Which mostly included push ups, sit ups, and drinking plenty of juice.

"496...497...498...499...500...!" Atlas exclaimed as he dropped to the ground, his breaths sounding hollow. His arms felt as if they were on fire, his could muster no strength to even speak, and his heart felt ready to jump out of his chest. With no strength to move, Atlas came up with a perfect plan. Lying there for the rest of his life sounded marvelous.

 _"Ahh...crap...I can't move...maybe I should've take a Break like the book suggested..."_ Atlas thought, remembering that the book instructed to take breaks in between, but Atlas didn't really listen to that statement.

Then, a sudden knock was heard on his door. Atlas currently had no friends who knew where he lived, so he doubted it'd be someone he knew. After a minute, he managed gather a small amount of strength to pick himself up and slowly walk towards the door. As soon as he reached the handle, he slowly slid down and turned the handle.

"Hey, kid?" A familiar voice was heard, which turned out to be the brown haired gust of wind that Atlas had met just yesterday; IF.

"Oh...hi...Iffy..." Atlas raised his hand for IF to see.

"...Do I even want to ask?" IF asked as she opened the door the rest of the way on her own. As she sweat dropped when she saw Atlas covered in sweat and looking dead, Atlas glanced up at her.

"I...was...boosting...my...MP..."

After a brief explanation of what Atlas was doing, it wasn't long before IF made herself at home. She sat on the couch as Atlas laid down on the other side of the couch. She had taken off her jacket and was on her phone.

"I see...so physical training to raise your Magic Power...and you did it till you finally dropped dead, didn't you?" IF asked, looking from her phone at Atlas.

"Yeah..." Atlas answered with his voice muffled, his head facing the couch as all he saw was darkness.

"I was surprised you weren't at the Guild this morning, since I caught some glances of you before, but when I saw Atsuka looking as happy as can be, I suddenly found it strange, considering how you managed to piss her off like you did last night. She explained to me that she got you prohibited from taking quests for 3 days, and that you did exactly what she'd think you'd do; complain." IF explained. Atlas used his arms to push himself up, and raised his upper body.

"That WITCH!" Atlas yelled, as his arms shook like crazy. "She's a total witch! Pure evil I say! She is totally jealous of how awesome I am, isn't she?!" Atlas exclaimed, as he dropped back down, this time his head faced the TV.

"Firstly, I doubt that. Second, she probably did it because you struck yourself with lightning, you _dolt_. Of course she's gonna find a way to prohibit you until you learn your lesson." IF said sternly. "Third, she asked me to come check on you. And I was probably right to do so." She finished.

"That witch...I don't...need "checking up on"...I'm not...not a kid..."

"Yes You Are." IF said rather sternly. "You think and act like a idiotic kid."

"And you act like a shitty old grandma!"

"What was that!?" IF yelled while grabbing Atlas's ear and pulling on it, lifting Atlas's upper body from the couch. "OWOWOWOWOW! DAMNIT, THAT HURTS!"

"DON'T CALL ME OLD, YOU STUPID BRAT!" IF yelled. As a full minute of that passed, IF eventually let go of Atlas and sat back down normally, huffing in irritation rather cutely. As Atlas rubbed his ear, which had turned red due to all the pressure IF had applied to it, he managed to regain a small amount of strengh to look up. "Why'd that witch ask you to check on me? Hell, how'd she know where I live?"

"This hotel is usually where Guild Agents live, so its connected to the guild. Plus, you're the talk of the Guild right now." IF said, which somehow caught Atlas's interest, as he looked at IF with curious eyes. "Talk?"

"'A Red Haired kid manages to get D rank in a matter of a few days, who not only goes solo, but also performs powerful Magic.' Most people don't believe it, but some do. You even got a Alias: The Red Wizard." IF explained. Atlas did indeed remember the guild letter prohibiting him from taking on quests, and recall how the note called him Red Wizard Atlas. But to think he had a Alias already was a bit unbelieving. Nevertheless, the guild called him that and that's what he'll be known by from now on. Slower and Slower, he's beginning to gain attention by the people.

"Red Wizard...I LIKE IT!" Atlas declared loudly without moving. "I'm already starting to become famous!"

 _"Famous, he says...though most people think he's just some punk who gets other people to do the quests for him and he takes credit for it...bah, I'm sure he'll be fine. Besides, sure he'll prove it anyway."_ IF thought as she looked up from her phone. "Anyway, what were you doing?"

"Boosting MP!"

"I Know that, I mean what were you doing to do that?"

"Push ups, sit ups, and drinking plenty of juice." Atlas bluntly answered.

"...That's it?" IF asked, as Atlas nodded. "Yep, that's it."

"You do know you can go outside, right?"

"I intened to."

 _"No, you didn't..."_ IF thought with a irritated tone. Just when IF was about to say something, Atlas arose and fell off the couch. Slowly, he made his way towards his bag and dug through it. _"What's he...?"_ IF thought in wonder, as Atlas pulled out a small vial with a blue liquid in it. Recognizing the item as a potion, she understood what Atlas was doing and saw him drink it. A few seconds later, he shot up.

"FULLY RESTORED!" Atlas yelled.

"Do you have to shout...?" IF asked with a irritated and annoyed tone.

"Yeah! People have to know I am fully restored!" Atlas answered. Deciding not to even continue with it, IF sighed and stood up and grabbed her jacket. "Well, I'm gonna head out. See ya later." IF said as she was about to exit out the door while putting on her jacket, however, Atlas stopped before she did walk out. "Hey, wait a sec!"

"What?" IF asked as she turned at Atlas.

"Do you know anywhere I can get a bite to eat?"

* * *

Atlas and IF walked through the streets of Planeptune, IF leading Atlas to a restaurant to eat at. IF didn't really mind though, since she was passing it to the guild anyway. Atlas had a new shirt on, and had his staff in his right hand, letting it rest on his shoulder as he walked.

"Do you _have_ to carry that everywhere you go."

"Yep." Atlas bluntly answered. IF had no idea on why Atlas seemed so attached to a wooden staff, but she had a feeling that he wasn't gonna let it drop for a long time. Like a kid who carries around his favorite toy everywhere he goes, Atlas carried his staff. His admiration for Magic was nothing to scoff at, and she was sure that he wasn't really interested in anything other than Magic.

"Well, anyway, there it is." IF said as she pointed at a cafe called _NepNep Cafe~._ It was a fairly good restaurant IF had sometimes visited, but not all the time. It's usually not crowded, but stills gets a good deal of business. It had tables and chairs outside, and only a counter inside, a type of cafe which had customers eat outdoors. "You do have money though, right?" IF asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Atlas said. "Well, see ya later." IF said before turning around. Confused, Atlas looked over at her walking off. "Where you going?"

"The Guild, I have some work I need to get done."

"Aren't you cool." Atlas answered with a rather annoyed and irritated tone and expression. IF sighed as she turned back around to completely look at him.

"Stop complaining. She did that because she was worried, so just wait a few days and take some quests then. Besides, taking a break every now and then is a good then." IF said, but this clearly didn't help Atlas. "Taking 3 days off is overkill."

"Don't strike yourself with lightning."

"It was just Lightning."

"IT'S STILL LIGHTNING! ! !" IF yelled with a irritated tone. Clearing her throat, she turned back around, but glanced back at him one final time. "Listen, try not to get into trouble. I feel like you have a habit of doing just that." IF said sternly as Atlas nodded.

"Fine~..." Atlas said in a almost annoyed tone. IF knew that he didn't intend to listen and take her advice, but simply decided to leave it at that and leave for the Guild. She had a lot to do, and she couldn't keep on with warning Atlas. But as she walked further and further from the restaurant, she had a very bad feeling that something would happen. And that obviously included Atlas.

With said wizard, he walked up to one of the tables and sat down. By the look of it, Atlad could tell that it was a waitress type restaurant, not one where you order and take and eat outside. It didn't take long until one of the waitresses, who happened to be in a maid outfit, walked up to him and handed him a menu.

"Welcome to NepNep Cafe~! Would you like anything to drink?"

"Maybe...some Soda...yeah." Atlas answered, as the waitress nodded with a smile and walked off. Atlas let his head Rest on his arms on the table, and after a few seconds, he pulled out his small notebook and opened it up.

He currently had 21 incantation spells. 5 Fire, 15 lightning, and 1 light spell. Atlas' main affinity was Lightning Magic, but he wanted to specialize in more than lightning based Magic. Most of the Lightning Spells came from the Magic Shop from the last Quest he took, especially Jupiter Lightning Storm, which takes up nearly all of Atlas's MP. However, Jupiter Lightning Storm is his strongest attack, and shouldn't normally be used just like that. Due to its destructive power, if shot at the ground to could potenially destroy a large portion of the area. Despite all that, Atlas still intended to use the spell in future battles, not only because it's his strongest spell in his arsenal right now, but also one of his favorites.

 _"This is so boring...Maybe doing Push Ups and Sit ups won't really get me anywhere. I mean, it can, but...it's starting to get boring..."_ Atlas thought as he looked through the current spells he had. _"Maybe Iffy can help me out...?"_ Atlas thought. He then saw a glass of Soda placed on the table, and glanced up to see the same waitress.

"Ah, thanks."

"Your welcome, is there anything you'd like to order yet?"

"Oh, I'm still deciding." Atlas said as he remembered he had a menu.

"Take your time..." The waitress said...but then suddenly seemed curious. Atlas, who noticed this, looked at her with a confused look. "What?"

"Would...you happen to be the young red haired guild member everyone is talking about?" She asked.

"...!" Atlas raised his head all the way to look at her directly now, as he nodded in response with a smirk.

"Yeah!"

"Eeeeh?! I thought that was a rumor, but it's true?!" She exclaimed in surprise. "You're so young, yet you're a D Rank Adventurer? I can't believe it..." She said as she was seemingly examining Atlas. She suddenly realized what she was doing was a bit rude for a waitress, and recomposed herself. "Oh, pardon me. Take your time to decide." She said before walking off.

 _"Mm...I was noticed as a Adventurer. Sweet! This must mean I'm getting a reputation!"_ Atlas thought as he took a drink of soda. _"This is awesome!"_ As he decided on his food, he suddenly heard some commotion behind him. Looking back, he saw a crowd of people, mostly girls, was surrounding someone. Curious, he was about to go look, but his waitress came back.

"Are you ready to order?"

"Oh, yeah No. 7...what's with that over there?" Atlas asked, as the waitress looked over at the crowd. "Oh, that. There is this really popular guy who started to gain popularity with the girls lately, and he's over there "pleasing the fans" or so he says. I think he's a loser to be honest." She said with a bored tone, but still retained a smile.

"Sounds like a loser..." Atlas said with a annoyed and irritated face.

"Yeah, he just brags and brags, and it starts to get annoying." She said. "Well, I'll be back with your order. Be right back." She said as she took Atlas's menu, before walking back into the restaurant. Atlas leaned back and looked up at the sky. He didn't really have nothing else to do, he already knew every spell in his book (except the incantations), he didn't have a phone or a game, so he could really only look up at the sky in boredom. His staff resting on his shoulder as he seemed to doze off.

"So boring...I should've brought one of those books with me..." Atlas sighed. Ignoring all the noise behind him, he closed his eyes after taking another drink.

"Hey~?" A voice said to him. Atlas opened his eyes and saw Rachel, who he didn't yet completely met, standing upside down. Sitting up, Rachel stood there with a formal attire and a smile.

She wore navy blue jeans, a purple top shirt that revealed part of her stomach, and a white hoodie zip up Jackie. She wore high heels sandals on her feet and had a black purse on her right shoulder.

"Yo, Atlas."

"Ah, you're the witches' friend who let me take that quest." Atlas remembered, which made Rachel sweat drop at the nickname Witch. "You're still calling her that..." She said. Clearing her throat, she pointed at one of the extra chairs across from Atlas. "Mind if I sit with you? It'd be weird to sit without Atsuka." Rachel asked, as Atlas shrugged.

"I don't care." Atlas answered. Rachel, pleased with the answer, sat down across from him. "So," Rachel said. "How's the prohibition life?" Rachel asked jokingly.

"That witch..." Atlas merely growled, recalling the reason he wasn't out taking on all the D Rank quests he could get. That alone was what Rachel needed to giggle in entertainment.

"It's only 3 days, you can make it." Rachel simply said.

"It's that dumb witches' fault. I should be taking Quests right now, taking out monsters left and eight, but that witch doesn't want me to be awesome! She's underestimating me, that damn witch!" Atlas cursed. As Atlas went on, Rachel merely sighed with a smile.

 _"I think he likes Atsuka too..."_ Rachel thought. Shortly after, the waitress came out with Atlas's food, which happened to be a Meat Lovers Sandwich, and said wizard wasted no time in chowing down.

"Oh my, a new customer? I apologize for the delay."

"No, it's fine. I'll just have some honey Nep tea." Rachel said, as the waitress wrote it down on a small notebook. "I'll be back momentarily."

"Excuse me, my sweet Rachel!" A new voice suddenly called out. When Rachel looked up, she saw a face she would've rather not have seen for the rest of eternity. He was a man looking about the same age as Rachel, with blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a white long coat and navy blue jeans, a silver breastplate, gauntlets, boots, and had a two handed two attached to his back. At first glance, he seemed to be just some handsome individual, but when he started talking, **anyone** (Specifically Men) would want to deck him straight in the mouth.

 _"Oh Goddesses, No..."_ Rachel thought as she suddenly looked extremely exhausted.

"...?" Atlas glanced up to see the man...and almost instantly frowned in annoyance and he chewed his food. "What do you want _this_ time, Mestros?" Rachel asked in slight annoyance.

 _"Wow, even his name sounds stupid."_

"Hm~? Why is it so strange to greet the lovely lady my heart belongs to~?!"

"Oh nothing, it's not that I've-been-trying-to-avoid-you-at-any-cost or anything, it's fine."

 _"So damn annoying..."_ Atlas thought with a irritated and annoyed expression as he fiercely bit into his sandwich.

"Oh don't say that my dear, lovely, Lady Rachel!"

 _"So that's her name."_

"Look, I've even brought flowers." He said as he pulled out a bundle of roses from seemingly nowhere. Atlas swallowed what he bit from his sandwich with a strong gulp that could hurt ones' throat, and noticed something off with the flowers. For some reason, they had a strange smell to them.

"I think I'll pass...on...your...eh...?" Rachel seemed to slow down speaking when the flowers neared her. Atlas noticed this, and grew suspicious. Slowly touching his staff with his hand, he began Mumbling something to himself.

 _"Yes, my sweet...come to me..."_ The man thought as Rachel seemed to begin to somewhat be hypnotized by the strange smell, as her eyes began somewhat blank. In the dark, demented shadow of the man's' heart, he knew that he had won as he smirked evilly and sinisterly as the pollen took affect.

However~

 **"Ignis."** Atlas merely said as he held his finger up to the roses, and they instantly went up in flames. The man stared at him at his hand with a blank stare for a moment...before he realized his Hand still held the roses, which were now in flames.

"AAAAAHHH! HOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOT!" The man yelled as he threw the roses down to the ground. Atlas smirked evilly as the man stomped on the flowers. Then, he remembered Rachel was still out of it due to the strange pollen from those roses. Lifting up his staff, he delivered a quick hit on her head as she helped in surprise.

"OW?!" She yelled, but suddenly remembered what had happened and looked confused. "Huh? W-What was-?"

"That guy really is a loser. I think he put some kind of potion in those roses. I burned them, so it's fine." Atlas said, as Rachel widened her eyes in surprise. "Ehh?! Really?!" She asked, looking over at the man who was still stomping on the roses, now with some regular people looking, along with a large crowd of girls. _"He really did...that son of a...! Now I think he's gone a bit too far now!"_

"Curses, you foolish boy! What on earth are you doing?!" The man yelled in question as if he did nothing wrong. "What reason would you gave to burn my beloved roses for my angel Rachel!"

"Well, for starters, you were REALLY~ pissing me off." Atlas answered with a annoyed and irritated look on his face, with a vein showing on his head. This somehow made Rachel try to avoid laughing, as she looked away. "Second, you used a potion on those roses, so I burned them. It was bothering me from eating." Atlas said, as the man grew more angered by his answer.

"Y-You little runt!" He yelled. As a response, he picked up his sandwich without looking and bit into it without losing his expression. He turned back around and proceed to finish his meal. Some laughed at Atlas's actions, making Mestros look like a fool. To be called out by a mere boy, and embarrassed in public, his anger grew to bursting.

"Look, you little shit...!" He growled as he marched over to Atlas. Placing a firm grip on Atlas's shoulder, he looked down upon the young wizard with seemingly calm eyes, but one could tell that they were full of fury. "You better leave, runt. The adults..." Mestros growled as he grabbed Atlas's staff.

"...need to talk."

As Atlas had his drink up to his lips, he entire existence stopped as he felt someone touch his staff other from himself. His expression calm, he didn't react for a split moment. However, he suddenly crushed the glass he had in his hand with ease, which shocked the two closest to him, and then immediately grabbed his staff.

"Let go."

"Hmmm?! What happened to your cocky attitude, kid~?"

"Let. Go."

Rachel suddenly felt the area get a bit colder when Mestros touched Atlas's staff, and Atlas's reaction added fuel to the fire. For the short amount of time she had known Atlas, she hadn't seen him be like this at all. He was always confident, cocky, and easily able to anger. But seeing him get serious over his staff put some worry on the situation right now. Mestros didn't even notice this change in the atmosphere, as he was too into trying to anger Atlas. And unbeknownst to either of them, it was indeed working.

"Now that I think about it, you must be the kid that recently joined the Guild and became a D Rank Agent, right? The "Red Wizard" is what people are calling you...What a damn joke." Mestros then tried to pulled the staff away, but Atlas didn't let it budge. "Why the Guild would let some runt like you join is beyond me. Maybe the Guild is just desperate now, since the CPU isn't doing a damn thing."

"Let. Go. Of. My. Staff." Atlas said, as Mestros laughed.

"Oh, you're gonna have t-" It all happened so fast Mestros didn't even have time to properly react. Atlas, somehow in a instant, got Mestros to release his staff, and Atlas swung it so hard across his face that he sent him flying across the street, crashing into a mailbox, and momentary a wall. Atlas landed on the ground, and gave Mestros, who wasn't visible due to a small dust cloud, a serious glare. People from all over looked at the commotion, with Rachel being the most shocked.

"H-Hey, Atlas! What are you-!?" Rachel said as she stood up.

Atlas didn't respond to her, as Mestros slowly got up, holding part of his face in pain.

"Y-You hit me! !" He yelled. "How dare you! You shall pay for-!" Mestros failed to finish, mostly due to seeing Atlas beginning to walk towards him. And he knew that he was gonna get it, he could feel a tremendous pressure coming from Atlas. And the expression he gave to Mestros didn't help either.

"H-Hey, you foolish brat! You can't possibly...!" Mestros shuddered while saying as Atlas kept walking.

"Hey, Atlas! Stop!" Rachel yelled as she grabbed Atlas from behind, holding him back. He didn't change his expression and just tried to keep walking towards Mestros. "What do you think you're doing?! Calm down!" Rachel tried to reason, but Atlas ignored her.

Mestros got back up to his feet after a few moments, and glared at Atlas. "Damn you, you little _shit_!" Mestros yelled as he drew his sword. "You will pay for harming my face!" He yelled as he ran at Atlas, his sword ready to strike.

"LET GO!" Atlas finally snapped at Rachel, and Atlas managed to block the oncoming strike with his staff. Somehow, the staff managed to defend properly against Mestros sword. Rachel finally let go and watched in shock. "Hey...this is getting a bit out of hand..." Rachel muttered as Mestros stepped back.

Although some people quickly left to avoid the fight, a large portion of people watched. Shortly, a crowd, who had distance between the two fighters, surrounded the two.

"Hey, that's the Red Wizard that joined the Guild recently, right?"

"I think so! Did you see him send that asshole flying?! Man, that was satisfying!"

"Someone finally snapped at Mestros, huh?! Finally! I hate that dirtbag!"

"Kick his ass, Red Wizard!"

As people started cheering for Atlas specifically, the two had no problem with duking it out here and now. Mestros rushed at Atlas with his sword lifted behind his back, but Atlas blocked it with his staff. Mestros sent numerous swings and slashes at Atlas, but he managed to block every one of them. However, after Mestros sent a horizontal slash at Atlas, said wizard spun his staff and landed a blow at Mestros abdomen, which sent him flying a little bit. He didn't go very far, but he held his abdomen in pain.

"Agh...?!" Shocked at the power in that one hit, he glared at Atlas, who kept looking at him with the same glare. "D-Damn you!" Mestros yelled. Atlas was about to keep going, however, something grabbed his shirt that prevented him from doing so. When he did look back, he saw the face of a familiar person he knew all too well.

IF, who looked down on Atlas with a angered aura and a pissed off expression, held onto the back of Atlas's shirt. She had a light shadow over her eyes as she had her fist held up, gripping so hard it made her knuckles crack.

"...Oh, hi Iffy." Atlas merely said.

"Hi Atlas." IF answered...Then~ she delivered a devastating blow to Atlas's head, forcing him to hit the ground hard. On the ground, said wizard had a large comical bump which steamed from the fresh hit. He had black dot eyes as he let outs mere quiet groans from the ground.

"IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK I'D JUST SAY ? ! ? ! ? !" IF yelled so loud it could be heard from the Basilicom. Everyone in the crowd went plate eye'd and had their jaws drop to the ground in a rather comical manner.

"SHE FINISHED HIM IN ONE HIIIIT? ! ? !" Everyone yelled in shock. Rachel, simply watched with a weak smile and surprised eyes. Mestros seemed the most shocked due to how easy she managed to do something he probably couldn't have done.

"I leave for little under a hour and you seriously get into a fight?! Do you need a babysitter or something?!" IF scolded angerly. Ultimately, she was going to go out on a quest, and since she was leaving the city anyway, she figured she might as well check on Atlas, since a certain clerk who had to work overtime at the Guild had asked her to. And, as she had a feeling, Atlas did get into a fight. Of course, this wasn't really a surprise to her, since she had a feeling that this would happen anyway.

"Geez, I knew this would happen..." IF mumbled in irritation. "Why did such a annoying kid like you get involved in the guild...?" As IF continued to scold Atlas, who wasn't really in a posistion to listen carefully, Rachel had noticed that Mestros had left and fled. Knowing that the entitled ladykiller would come back, she decided to drop it there.

"...Jeez, Chu. He's real stupid Chu. Getting all mad over a wood staff. Talk about childish, Chu." A small hooded figure mumbled from afar, who had watched the scene unfold. "Still, he's gonna be a real pain in the ass in the future, Chu. Hope this plan works out alright, Chu."

* * *

"So, let me get this straight. You ordered food and started eating, then Rachel showed up and started sitting with you. Then that dirtbag Mestros showed up and started flirting with Rachel, who had a batch of roses with some weird potion in it which almost hypnotized her. Then you burned the flowers with Magic, you made a show out of Mestros, and then he started yelling at you. Then he touched your staff, and you got defensive over it, and when he wouldn't let go you hit him across the face with it, sending him flying across the plaza, and got into a fight. Do I have you story cleared up?" IF asked.

"Yep."

"You got into a fight...over your _staff_."

"Yep."

"Nothing else... _Just_. _Your_. _Staff_."

"I don't know why you keep asking that, he touched my staff and I hit him. Simple as that." Atlas bluntly answered as if he did nothing wrong. IF stared at him with a twitching eye, holding back her anger to scold the boy. They were currently back at Atlas's home, as the young wizard sat on the couch as IF stood in front of him. To her, it appeared Atlas had no idea just what he did was overprotective and overboard. He started a fight with someone, who clearly deserved it, just because he touched his staff. It was clear he was attached to the staff, but she didn't enough to start fights. She was about to unleash everything she had upon the red haired boy...but suddenly just eased up.

"Haah...Why even bother. I leave you alone for a few minutes and you get into a fight...you're worse than Nep..." IF sighed in exhaustion.

"Why bother what? I don't get why you're so mad." Atlas said in confusion.

"Literally anyone would get pissed off if they have to babysit a brat who gets into fights if they leave your sight." IF said very sternly with a annoyed and angered tone.

"He touched my staff!" Atlas retorted. "THAT STILL MEANS I HAVE TO BABYSIT YOU, YOU LITTLE BRAT! ! !" IF yelled as she hit Atlas on the head, which caused a steaming oversized bump to appear on his head. "Jeez...As much as he deserved it, you can't just attack people for touching your staff. You're gonna get the bad type of attention." IF explained. "Don't do it again, alright?"

"...Fine." Atlas mumbled while rubbing his head. Ultimately, he didn't want to ruin his future reputation, so he couldn't just attack people out of the blue like that. It seemed simple enough, but under certain conditions he wouldn't be able to keep that promise.

"Now look, I have to go and work. Stay here _and don't cause trouble. Alright?"_ IF said with a very stern tone.

"You act like I get into trouble at every waking moment."

"I have a very strong feeling that isn't far off..." IF sighed. "Anyway, see ya later." IF said as she walked to the door.

"Bye." Atlas said as IF left Atlas's home. Atlas reached over on the coffee table and picked up the white book, and began going through it.

"There's gotta be some other way to increase MP, c'mon..." Atlas mumbled as scrolled through the pages. Finally, he stopped and began to read a passage about Magic Power increase.

"Focusing Magic Power throughout your body, and controlling it at will can slowly, but surely increase Magic Power. However, for this method to work, the Mage must be at complete harmony, image something of calm value, and focus greatly. Objects will eventually levitate if method is successfully working." Atlas repeated. "Alright...a lot better than doing Push ups all day." Atlas mumbled as he set the book down and say Chris cross and placed his hands on his knees, holding it. He shut his eyes and slowed his breathing.

 _"Slow breathing...focus on your magic power...let it flow throughout your body..."_ Atlas thought as he began to summon up his magic power, keeping it under control. Slowly, as if an air was blowing under him, his clothes and hair began to slowly move.

 _"Something calming...focus on something calm..."_ Atlas thought. Slowly, the air around Atlas began to increase. Like a calming lake with no ripples whatsoever, Atlas kept his Magic power at a calming level to the point it was almost scary. And that was exactly what Atlas was imagining, a calming lake with no ripples, no disruption. And to be honest, it wasn't exactly easy for Atlas, since staying in a focused and calm state was extremely hard to do while also keeping his magic under control.

But regardless, he kept doing it, eventually making the white book slowly levitate up, along with a few more household materials.

* * *

"A red haired kid?"

"Yeah, Chu. The kid who destroyed the disk and defeated the monster. He's the word around town, Chu. Pretty famous." A small hooded figure said to a larger hooded figure within an alleyway.

"Do you think I'll buy that a kid destroyed our Monster Disk?" The taller figure asked.

"Don't gotta, Chu. Don't got a reason to lie. Chu. Plus, he's all over the media, Chu." The smaller figure said as she was handed a small touch screen phone. The taller figure looked at it and read.

"A kid joining the guild...The Red Wizard...? What a joke. He looks like a joke." The taller figure laughed. "Who would believe a runt joined the guild?"

"It was already confirmed by the guild, you old bag. Plus the quests he completed are also proof of it." The smaller figure said.

"Who are you calling an old bag?!"

"Anyway, Chu. He's a big deal, Chu. And I suspect he'll be an even bigger pain in the ass if we don't take care of him now, Chu."

"...Well, if he will be a bother, we'll have to kill him of course. Besides, it'll be two birds with one stone...hahaha!" The taller figure laughed, as he silver hair and blue eyes were clear from under her hood...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Red and Purple**

* * *

It is now day 2 of Atlas being unable to go out on quests. Since then, IF had not heard from the young wizard since. She, however, was positive Atlas had no idea how much of a commotion he made. It was only yesterday that he made a fool out of Mestros, and the media went crazy over it. Most praised him for doing what he did, confirming that the Red Wizard rumors were in fact true. Some, however, who were probably fans of Mestros, obviously sided with Mestros. But Mestros got the hate, and Atlas got the praise.

Of course, she knew that once Atlas heard about it, he'd act all proud. However, hearing that he did not leave his apartment since yesterday, it grew a bit worrisome for the guild agent. She had no obligation to help the young wizard, however, she couldn't get him off her mind.

And so, here we are.

Riding up the elevator, holding a plastic bag full of food from the Guild, she tapped her foot on the floor, waiting for the elevator to reach the floor Atlas was on.

"I find it hard to believe he didn't once leave his apartment. I would've thought he just go out to a dungeon and fight monsters regardless...technically there isn't anything stopping him...Yeah, shouldn't tell him that." IF thought. She had a pretty good feeling Atlas would do just that if he found out, so if IF kept quiet about that detail, he would stay in Planeptune. She had a feeling he wasn't smart enough to think of that, despite being 11, so keeping her mouth shut was the for the best.

With the elevator door opening, IF exited it and walked down the hall towards Atlas's apartment. It wasn't a very long walk, in fact it was rather short, just a few doors near the elevator. Arriving at Apartment 345, If was about to knock on the door, however, she suddenly felt something emanating from inside. She felt a impressive amount of magic power emanating from inside the apartment building, and the only one inside was Atlas as far as she knew.

Having been handed a room key by the clerk downstairs from yesterday, IF unlocked the door and opened it. But the flying object that slammed into the side of the door, just near her face, wasn't at all inviting. Shocked at the sudden attack, she looked over at Atlas, whom she could see from the couch due to his red hair, and knew dead on that the power was coming from him. IF walked over to him, avoiding any of the other flying objects flying around the room. Such as a lamp, coffee cups, plates, etc. When IF saw Atlas, he had his eyes closed and a calm yet serious expression on his face.

She had simply intended to tap him on the shoulder or something to get his attention at first, however, before she could do just that, she was hit by one of the flying books that slammed directly at her head. Trembling from sudden anger, her actions were more fast than her thoughts. She raised her fist and slammed it down on Atlas, instantly getting him out of his focus.

"YOU LITTLE RUUUNT! ! !"

"OW!? WHAT THE HELL!?"

* * *

"Why the hell did you hit me?" Atlas growled with a irritated and annoyed look on his face, all while a steaming large bump was present on his head. IF sat on the other side of the couch, looking through her phone with a pissed off expression. "Whatever the hell you were doing was sending stuff flying all over the room, and I simply stopped you."

"I was boosting my MP!" Atlas retorted with a comical pissed expression. This caused IF to sigh in annoyance as she held onto her nose.

"Again, with Magic...Magic this, Magic that, is that all you actually think about?"

"Of course not! I also think about food...sleep...dungeons..." Atlas paused as he kept a blank face on..."...dungeons..."

"You already said dungeons..." IF groaned in irritation. Atlas was so obsessed with Magic that it wasn't funny at this point. It was like a drug, Atlas would take each and every chance to get his hands on ways to get more Magic, or anything similar or even remotely related to Magic. It was all he thought about, the only others things he did think about were basic human needs like food and sleep.

"Whatever!" Atlas exclaimed with a serious expression. "I got a goal to reach and sitting around doing nothing ain't gonna help me!" IF merely sighed, knowing that he wouldn't change his mind.

"Jeez, you're too obsessed with Magic, you know that?" IF said in a defeated tone.

"I'm gonna be come the worlds greatest Wizard, so I gotta get lots of Magic! The strongest and most awesome magic!" Atlas exclaimed loudly. IF knew that was all he would keep saying. Sighing, she got up and put her phone on her pocket. "Look, I get you wanna be the greatest wizard and all that, but being holed up in your room for days ain't gonna make you great."

"EH?! I'VE BEEN IN HERE FOR DAYS?!" Atlas yelled loudly in realization. "THEN THAT MEAN'S I CAN GO ON QUESTS AGAIN!"

"No, it's only the 2nd day. After tomorrow, you can."

"Then why did you say I've been holed up for days, you Shitty grandma?" Atlas asked with a irritated and pissed expression. Vein marks appearing on IF's face, along with a light shadow over her eyes, which have turned into those of a demon's, she started grinding both her fists into Atlas's head with a pissed off expression.

 **"I never said you have been holed up for days, and I know you would hole yourself in your apartment doing whatever the hell you were doing. And who the hell are you calling a shitty grandma, Huuuuh?"** IF asked darkly.

"OwOwOw! Dammit, that hurts! !" Atlas yelled, trying to free himself from IF's twisting fists. After a moment, Atlas was released from IF as he rubbed the sides of his head.

"Anyway," IF resumed "You don't have to hole yourself in here, go outside and take a break. As far as I'm concerned, being the best ain't gonna run away from you." IF said as she walked towards the door. "Take some time to relax a bit, but don't get into another fight. Got it?" IF asked, the last part with the exact same expression she had from earlier.

Atlas, who was reluctant to accept her advice, remained silent for a few seconds, before finally giving in to it. "...fine..." Atlas mumbled, but somehow, IF had heard him. Regaining a normal expression again, she softly huffed and walked out of the apartment. She knew how obsessed with it he was, but she could tell dead off that he really loved magic. She didn't know why he loved magic so much, and kept insisting that he'll be the best wizard in the world, but there was no way she could comprehend his love for the power.

"Such a weird kid..." IF mumbled, trying to wrap her head around why he wouldn't stop messing with magic for at least part of the day.

Atlas sat back down on the couch with his legs crossed, sitting in silence and actually taking what she had said into account. As much as he wanted to keep trying to increase his magic power, it probably was a good idea to actually get out and take a break. That, and a sudden growled that came from his stomach signaled him to get food, and he still didn't get any food from the store to keep in his house.

"...Well, I'm starving, so let's get some food."

* * *

Walking down the street, Atlas had his staff in his right hand as he used it like a walking stick. During the week or so he had come here, he never actually taken a look around before. However, actually taking the time to look around was nice in it's own sense to Atlas. However, right now he was on a quest to eat something delicious, and eat something delicious was what he was going to do. However, there currently wasn't anything that sounded very promising to Atlas, in fact, most of the shops he passed didn't sound that good to him.

"Hmm...I wanna go to that one café dammit...what happened to that?" Atlas mumbled, wondering about the one café he had visited yesterday. However, even if he wanted to eat there specifically, he had no idea that the staff nor owners would let him dime there anymore. Some of the staff would've loved to have him dine at the café, however, the owners wouldn't have it.

But it's not like Atlas knew that.

Despite all that, he kept looking around where he had heard food was famous. But even then, not very many restaurants interested him. Some were packed, some were too fancy, and some just didn't seem very appetizing to him. He marched on, continuing to search for food.

"So hungry...damn it...why do all of these places suck...?" Atlas complained as he simply continued to walk...however, he eventually stopped when he saw a small building called the Game Dice Pub. It wasn't a very big place, and it didn't stand out on the outside. However, for some reason, it peaked Atlas's interest. Deciding to go inside, knowing it was a restaurant. When he did open the door, he knew straight away that it was a bar. There were a few tables sitting around the room, and of course, seats along the counter. The inside of the bar was mostly made of wood, giving it a old style feeling. However, what stood out was the weapon that was on display above the ale and drinks. A silver glaive, decorated with wings on the ends of the blades, and a ruby on each blade base, was hung up for all to see. Behind the counter, was a man cleaning a glass with a rag stood with his back turned.

He wore a white button up shirt and a black vest on top, along with a loose black tie around his neck. Although not seen, he wore black pants and black shoes. He had neck length dark violet hair, and had short facial hair on his chin, the exact same color as his hair. Although his age isn't exactly identified, he appeared to be a young, handsome man, along with being averagely muscular. Although seeming ordinary, he appeared to be the type of person who would one could come to for help, and by help, I mean Advice.

Noticing that someone had entered his pub, the man looked back at the door, revealing his blue eyes, and a look of curiosity.

"Hm? A boy?" He asked, slightly confused. However, as he got a good look at Atlas,who immediately recognized him. "Aren't you that Red Wizard everyone's talking about? The one who joined the guild?" He asked, as Atlas lit up, joyed that someone knew about him.

"Yeah, that's me!" Atlas answered, trying to keep his composure to be more cool.

"Thought so," the pub owner said. "Not every kid with red hair carries a wood staff everywhere with him." He said, clear amusement in his tone. "What brings you here? Looking for a drink? I can only serve juice to you, but..."

"Food?" Atlas asked, walking up to the counter.

"Oh, yeah, sounds simple enough. Haven't been busy lately, so I can whip up something real quick." He said. He cracked his fingers and started to walk to the back. "You can sit down, it'll take a minute or two."

Eventually, the owner brought out some food for Atlas, which wasn't very surprising, considering Atlas' age, but Atlas didn't seem to complain or notice what the pub owner brought out. What he had brought out, however, was none other than some chicken nuggets, and fries. Along with a side of juice.

Atlas simply started choking down on it, despite being served a children's meal. The pub owner was ultimately expecting him to get mad over it, considering how defensive he was with his staff yesterday. However, he felt slight relieved that no complaints came his way.

"You've been causing quite the uproar kiddo." The pub owner said, pulling out a small glass. "Picking a fight in the middle of town...sure got a pair on ya." He laughed, pouring himself a glass alcohol called Nep Divinity.

"I didn't start it, that loser touched my staff." Atlas retorted with a irritated expression, recalling the incident.

"Haha, well, whatever your reason, you doing that really got some people liking you." The pub owner said. "Mestros ain't exactly the likable kind of guy, so a good blow to his face was just the thing people needed." He said.

"Hell if I care about that, he touched my staff!" Atlas retorted.

"You keep sayin' he touched your staff...but is it important to you?" The owner asked, looking up at the staff Atlas let rest against the counter. Appearing to be no more than a ordinary wooden staff, the pub owner wondered why it was so important to Atlas. A childhood treasure maybe? Maybe it was some sort of gift to him? Either way, he was quite fond of it, and that's putting it at the lowest level the pub owner could.

Atlas set his glass of juice down and looked over at his staff, slowly putting his hand around and examining it.

"Yep." Atlas responded. "It's the staff that's gonna help me become the world's greatest wizard!" Atlas exclaimed with pride.

 _"The greatest wizard...huh...?"_ The pub owner thought, feeling like he had heard such words before. Pondering in his thoughts for a moment, he let a small smirk slip and a quiet chuckle. "Now where o' where did I hear that line from?" Atlas noticed he was smirking, and immediately took it the wrong way. "HM!? Why the hell are you laughing!?"

"I'm not laughing." The owner responded. "In fact; I think it's a perfect dream." He continued on. He leaned lower down to the counter giving a smirk as he held his drink. "The names' Zect. I own this joint, if ya haven't noticed." Zect introduced himself to the young wizard. Atlas was still a bit unsure of whether or not he thought his goal was dumb, but after hearing that his goal was a perfect one, he seemed to loosen up on his thoughts.

"I'm Atlas." Atlas introduced himself as he started eating again.

"Atlas, huh...?" Zect mumbled, recalling that name. _"Red hair, wood staff, Atlas, short fuse and "troublesome" attitude...yep, he's the kid alright."_ Zect thought in amusement. "Well Atlas, you're more than welcome here anytime." Zect said.

"Yeah," Atlas nodded. "I will come back." Atlas responded with a smirk as he finished off everything he had left on his plate. "Next time I'll prepare something I think you'll enjoy more though..."

"Meat!" Atlas quickly responded. Zect paused for a few moments and nodded with a weak smile.

"Sure, sounds good to me..." Zect responded. _"He's definitely him! ! !"_ Zect thought, erasing all doubts from his mind. Atlas then sat up from his seat and grabbed his staff.

"Well, that was good." Atlas said as he spun his staff with his hand and let it rest on his shoulder after a few spins. "Whelp, see ya." Atlas said as he began to walk out. "Eh? That's it?" Zect wondered as the young wizard began to leave. "That was surprisingly quick." Zect said, as Atlas looked back at him.

"Hm...Well, I was looking for something to eat, and then I planned to get some food for my fridge, so..." Atlas said.

"Planning anything afterwards? If not, store doesn't close until later tonight, so what's the rush." Zect asked.

"Well...I was probably gonna go back home and boost my magic again...hmm..." Atlas said, but as he continued to speak he tone began to go into a sense of uncertainty. For some, doing nothing but boost magic alone seemed a bit dull, and Atlas began to realize that a bit. The last thing Atlas didn't want to become was a Loner, but the only people he knew were, excluding the friends in his village, The witch, Rachel, IF, and Zect. So really, he was borderline loner since he hasn't really talked to them much, but Zect was someone he just met, and he seemed pretty cool.

"Hmmmmm...!" Atlas kept thinking of what he wanted to do, which momentarily, his face became red. Zect, becoming confused, slightly tilted his head in wonder. However, his confusion was short lived due to Atlas suddenly yelling, jumping from his is thinking expression in a rage like action.

"AAAAAGH! ! ! ! I can't decide! ! My head is hurting now, dammit!" Atlas yelled.

"He only seemed to think for a few seconds though..." Zect mumbled. "I won't force ya if you have to do something, you just seemed to be in a hurry." Zect explained, with a barely noticeable hint of concern in his tone.

"Hmm...I would be out completing quests if I could..." Atlas began. "Quests?" Zect asked in curiosity.

"...Yeah..." Atlas mumbled...and then a vein mark appeared on his head. "But that dumb witch banned me from doing it!" Atlas yelled.

Zect remained quiet for a moment, before coming up with a idea moments later. If Atlas couldn't go complete quests, he could still go out and defeat monsters. There wasn't anything stopping him, and it didn't look like Atlas didn't think of that yet.

"You..." Zect began, he somewhat had a feeling he would regret telling him this, but he decided to just do it. He had high spirits, and Zect already knew Atlas had access to powerful Magic. So, maybe it would work out and he'd be fine...Probably. "You know you don't have to have a quest, right? You can just go into a Dungeon and defeat monsters to get stronger."

"..."

Atlas slowly looked at Zect with a blank face. His mind was blank upon realizing this fact, and the entire world around him just stopped moving as a result. He never thought of that. He thought taking quests was the only reason someone would go into the dungeon in the first place! Never once had he taken into consideration that someone would just go there without a quest for fun or something!

Without saying a thing, he turned back around and exited the pub. As soon as he did that, he bolted so fast Zect didn't him through the window. Zect laughed to himself as he finished off his drink. However, as he stopped moving as he set his glass down, he realized.

"Crap! I forgot to charge him!"

* * *

" **Fulgur** **Sagitta! ! !"** Atlas exclaimed loudly, as he struck a Viral Fenrir with a powerful lightning strike, finishing it off as pixels and data flew everywhere.

"HAHAHA! Awesome! That's the 5th Fulgur Sagitta I managed to cast! !" Atlas exclaimed in joy, taking breaths in between yells. He was having the time of his life right now, partly knowing that he beat the system with Zect's help. The best part about it, Atsuka didn't know where he was or what he was doing, so it all works out.

"Hah...Haha..." Atlas slowly took in breaths, still joyous about the fact that he was able to fight monsters, instead of getting stronger the boring way. It was a effective method, however, this just provided more entertainment to Atlas. But even still, Atlas had his limits. Even though he felt like he could keep going for days on end, he still felt tired and weak in the knees. And after deciding to rest for a moment, he sat down on a rock close by, leaning back to his back, inhaling and exhaling.

"That...was great...I really should've thought about this eariler!" Atlas mumbled. A minute passed for Atlas to take a break, and he sat up and used his staff to help get to his feet. "Alright, back to it then!" This moment of determination didn't last long though, due to the sounds of trees collapsing and the sound of battle happening just a distance near Atlas.

"Ah?" Atlas hummed in confusion. "AH! Another monster! Sweet!"

Just a distance away from Atlas, several monsters, 4 in total, were getting the best of a preteen girl. She is a fair skinned girl with light purple eyes and a matching shade of hair. It's shoulder length with somewhat messy bangs with many strands sticking up and few framing her face. She wears two gamepad-shaped hairclips, and she stood at 146 cm. She wore a big white hoodie-like dress with purple striped cuffs, lining, and a purple hood. The outfit had pale, ice blue and light lilac accents. As well as a zipper section, two big round pockets, a big zipper with an N on it, and strings resembling a plug. Around her neck she wore a simple white choker. Her lilac shoes have blue and white accents and are also worn with blue and white striped stockings.

"Wait wait wait, this is total hax! It's my first appearance and the stats on these Monster is too high!" She complained. However, the dragons didn't care in the slightest about what she was saying, and intended to attack her. "Wait, isn't there supposed to be a retreat option?! I'm gonna get a Game Over at this rate!" She yelled once more before the dragons all attacked her.

"Oh Man!"

 **"Anger of the myth's, vengeance as prey! The serpents of the infuriated skies rage down! Come down and hunt!"** The girl heard someone yell. She had no time to see who it was, due to the attack that was fired at the dragons from above where she was at. **"Dragon Lightning!"**

When the voice yelled that, 5 serpent dragon made completely of lighting came down and attacked all four dragons, creating a large explosion, which the ground had to cover her eyes to block it. "NEPU?! What was that?!"

As she questioned it, she then saw a figure standing in front of her. When the explosion died down, she saw Atlas, holding onto his staff as he stared at the dragons, who were driven back due to his attack.

"Nep-What?! A little kid character! That's new! Wait, did he do that?! Awesome, he's totally OP too! Wait a second! He's not gonna be the type of character that blows my clothes off when he sneezes, is he?! We'll have to change this to a M rated story if that's the case!" She exclaimed. Atlas looked back at the girl, just now noticing her presence.

"Huh? Who's she?" Atlas mumbled.

"Hold it! This has to be one of those hero saves the girl scenes! But instead of a dark dreamy hero, it's a little kid! Y'know, I knew this was bound to happen, but I always thought it was gonna be a the dark dreamy hero shtick most people always go with, but I can totally go with this!"

"The hell is she talking about?" Atlas thought, confused. However, the 4 other dragons that were present came charging at the two. Knowing he wouldn't be able to do a proper incantation in time, he react quickly by rushing and throwing the girl over his shoulder and jumping high into the air, dodging the attack.

"Nepu?! This proves it folks, he's a total powerhouse! I can so totally work with this! Much better than the brooding hero expectation I had!" The girl exclaimed, each word she said confusing the young wizard. However, he didn't have time to do say something due to the dragons shooting fire out of their mouths at Atlas and the girl he was holding onto. Barely managing to dodge thanks to his staff, Atlas landed a distance away from the dragons, set the girl down, and pointed his staff at the dragons.

 **"Master's of the sky, o' great lightning lord! I command you to strike down my enemy! Lightning my anger! Thunder my might! Bring me clouds as black as night!"** Atlas yelled, as black clouds began forming above the dragons. **"Fulgur Sagitta! ! ! !"**

When Atlas yelled that, a large lightning bolt, big enough to completely cover the 4 monsters, shot down at them and exploded violently. Atlas had to use his arm to cover his eyes, but didn't break focus from the sight. When he was able to see clearly again, he saw that the ancient dragons were gone. Completely obliterated by Atlas' attack.

"Heh!" Atlas smirked in victory.

"Hey, uh, you can let me go now, y'know."

"Ah?" Atlas looked down at the girl he grabbed onto and just simply let her go. "Nepu?! Hey, be a bit more gentle would'ja?!

"But wow~, I never thought I'd be saved by a kid! I always thought it'd be someone like Nep Jr. saving me or whatever." The girl said. "You are pretty strong for a kiddo, you know?" The girl complimented, and Atlas crossed his arms with proud smile.

"Hm, I know, pretty awesome." Atlas said proudly.

"Yeah, you're like one of those kids in Lowee games on Routes, but you're like, a gagillion times stronger! ...But ya know, I can't but feel a bit...meek...right now." The girl said, unsure of how she should be taking being saved by a kid.

"Eh?"

"Ah, don't mind this Nep, My name is Neptune, what's your name?"

"Nepyua...? Blah, that's too hard to remember! I'm callin' you Nep!" Atlas responded with a annoyed tone, but this wasn't very surprising to Neptune.

"There it is. The whole bag of not being able to pronounce my name properly so I get a cute nickname as a result. And it's the name Iffy calls me too..." Neptune complained, but the name Iffy got Atlas's attention. "You know Iffy?"

"Eh? Wait, you know Iffy?!" Neptune asked in surprise, as Atlas nodded.

"Yeah," Atlas responded. "She's really mean and hits me a lot." Atlas bluntly said with a annoyed expression, obviously recalling badly of IF.

"Yep, sounds like Iffy alright. She can be a meanie sometimes, but she's really nice once ya know her like I have." Neptune said with a smile, but Atlas wasn't very convinced. The most he saw was IF yelling at him for doing stuff, and sometimes hitting him and yelling more.

"Oh, I never did get your name yet." Neptune remembered.

"Ah, my name is Atlas." Atlas answered, introducing himself.

"Atlas?" Neptune asked. "Bleh...I feel like I heard that name from a lecture from Histy...well, no point thinking over it now or whatever." Neptune thought with distaste. "Anywho~, you are really strong y'know?! You gotta be a level 90 Mage or something!" Neptune said, quite impressed with how strong Atlas was. Atlas simply smirked proudly at the praise.

"I know, I'm pretty awesome." Atlas responded cockily.

"Yeah yeah!" Neptune responded. "You are really awesome, how'd you get so strong? Tell ol' Nep your secret!" Neptune asked, wondering how Altas could be so powerful despite his age.

"..." Atlas seemed to think for a second, confusing Neptune as Atlas answered her question before she could speak again. "I guess I'm just a natural born wizard!" Answered Atlas with sparkles in his eyes.

"...Well, a kid is still a kid after all." Neptune said while giving a weak smile while sweat dropping.

"What does that mean?" Atlas asked, feeling as though that was a insult. However, Neptune simply waved it off. "Bah, it's nothing. Anywho~," Neptune said before continuing. "What are you doing out here? Were you fighting monsters out here by yourself?"

"Yeah, I started hunting monsters a few days ago." Atlas answered, but then his expression changed into that of anger, irritation, and annoyance. "But a stupid witch keep stopping me from taking quests so I can only come out here killing random dumb monsters! I'm starting to get really bored!" Atlas continued, obviously still displeased that Atsuka banned him from taking quests for a period of time. Neptune's reaction was that of surprise, due to the fact that they banned him from taking quests.

"Wha-!? How cruel! Preventing such a lass as you pursuing him dreams!" Neptune said, Atlas made unaware that Neptune was faking this. Why, you ask? Well, the answer is simple.

 _Atlas does all the work at the guild - Planeptune's shares are raised - Neptune doesn't have to work! It's a total win-win!_

"Right!? It sucks! Like a lot!" Atlas responded, still angered. Neptune, in truth, felt a bit sad for Atlas, but this could obviously work in her favor. So, Neptune came up with a plan. To her, it was flawless, and was possibly the greatest plan she had.

"Hey! How about this?" Neptune spoke up, gaining Atlas's attention. "I had to take a whole load of stuff to do, which is waaaay too much for a Nep like me to handle. So, since it seems like you're free to go~...How about I let you do 'em, and I turn them in! It's a win-win!" Neptune suggested, offering her quests for Atlas to complete. The only thing she had to fear was for Atlas to decline, since he himself wouldn't get the credit for it. However, this doubt was quickly wiped away due to Atlas taking Neptune's hands, his eyes full of sparkles, and with a overjoyed expression.

"I ACCEPT! ! !" Atlas answered.

 _"Total Victory!"_

 _"I beat the system yet again, you dumb witch! HAHAHA!"_

* * *

 **"Anger of the myth's, vengeance as prey! The serpents of the infuriated skies rage down! Come down and hunt!"** Atlas yelled, pointing his hand at a horde of Kupokitties. **"Dragon Lightning!"** Atlas yelled as he fired a serpent dragon made out lightning at the horde of monsters, hitting them dead on, but only managed to kill 3 out of 6. With 3 left, the remaining monsters came rushing at Atlas, but Atlas jumped in the air, avoiding the attack. As Atlas came down, he managed to hit two of the monsters on the head, staggering them a bit, before being left with the Kupokitty in front of him. Reacting quick, he slammed the monster with his staff, and sent it back a few feet before bursting into numbers and pixels.

The other two then recovered from Atlas's surprise attack, and both rushed at him. Atlas then retreated back and pointed his staff at the two Kupokitties. "Lady of the Bright moon! Lord of Sight! Release the arrows that blind the night! 7 Arows of Light!" Atlas yelled, as he pointed his hand at the monsters, a light magic circle spawning in front of it and firing 7 blasts of energy shaped like arrow tips. The attack hit both kupokitties and exploded on contact. When it dimmed down, the monsters were defeated.

"HAHA! Victory again!" Atlas yelled, still overjoyed. It had been a few hours since Neptune had offered her quests for Atlas, and he was enjoying every bit of it. Neptune simply stood back, cheering him on.

"...T...that was the 20th horde of Kupokitties he defeated...maybe I should tell him we finished the quest already..." Neptune thought, in reality tired. She had been with Atlas all day and he kept seeing him exhaust himself further and further defeating monsters and using magic. However, instead of rushing off after more monsters he knew were on the quests, he stood in place, confusing Neptune.

"Heeey! Are you okay!?" Neptune asked, running up to Atlas, who saw him breathing in and out, sweat running down his face as he held onto his staff, supporting himself.

"Yeah...I'm good...just a bit out of breath...just a breather and I'll be back and at it!" Atlas responded.

"Uh...hate to spoil yer fun kiddo, but you already defeat nearly all the monsters in the dungeons we visited."

"Huh?" Atlas went dot eye'd at the info. "I did?"

"Yeah! You beat up all~ the baddies! You were like POW and BOOSH!" Neptune exaggerated.

"...So...we beat all...the quests...then...?" Atlas asked, his breathing taking up most of his sentence. Neptune nodded as a response.

"yep! Out of the 13 quests I had to do, you completed them all! Like, WAAAY completed! We were only supposed to kill 10 Kupokitties, and you go and beat over 100 of them!"

"Oh...really...? Hah...haha...I wasn't...really...countering...haha...hah..." Atlas laughed, his signs of exhaustion finally showing more and more. Neptune, who had thought this was a good idea, started to actually worry now. Sure, he was up for hit, but he was still capable of only so much.

"Hey hey, how about we take a break? Like, sit down and relax or whatever?" Neptune asked, still keeping up her carefree spirit. Atlas paused for a moment, seemingly like he knew that Neptune was a bit concerned about him, but he smirked as a response.

"Alright...just a short one..." Atlas responded. Deciding to sit down by a rock, the two leaned against it to take a breather. Of course, Neptune was perfectly fine, but Atlas was the one who was the most exhausted obviously. Neptune, at this point, did feel bad that she didn't help out Atlas, even if only a little, but Atlas seemed to be having the time of his life while doing it. After a little bit of breathing time, Atlas began to calm his breathing, his normal pattern returning to normal.

"So...you feeling alright?" Neptune asked, as Atlas glanced at her.

"Yeah, I feel fine. Why?" Atlas asked.

"Well, your SP has to be pretty low by now, so I was just curious if you were doing alright."

"I'm okay, Im'ma bunch a' strong." Atlas said. "If I can't handle few monsters, I won't be able to be the greatest wizard! So this much is perfectly normal for me!"

"Yeah, you can! That's for sure!" Neptune said, complimenting him. Of course, she still had a feeling she had heard of Atlas before in some lecture provided by a certain individual, but she couldn't put her finger on it, partly because she wasn't listening to said individual. However, something that he said caught her ear.

"Hold the phones, what did you say?" Neptune asked, wishing to hear that sentence again.

"So this much is perfectly normal for me?"

"The other part!"

"If I can't handle a few monsters, I won't be able to be the greatest wizard?" Atlas asked, as Neptune nodded at that.

"Yeah, that part!"

"What about it?"

"You wanna be the greatest wizard?!" Neptune asked, as Atlas smirked as a response. "Yeah, that's right!" Atlas answered, standing up. "I'll become the greatest wizard in the world, learn a whole bunch of Magic, and become so famous even the Goddesses will know who I am! That's my goal!" Atlas said, looking back at her.

"Oooh~! That's pretty cool! It's like my dream to become the greatest retro gamer ever!"

"That's right! It's like that!" Atlas exclaimed. "You wanna be a retro gamer, and I'll be the greatest wizard ever!" Atlas said.

"That's awesome...! But...why do you wanna be the greatest wizard?!" Neptune then asked, her tone not changing from the pumped one she gained moments ago.

"Because I like magic!"

"Anything else?!"

"Yeah!" Atlas said, before he plopped back down onto the ground. Holding onto his staff, and looking up at the tip of it with smirk. "I'm gonna fulfill a promise..." Atlas said. Neptune was about to make a response, saying that the mood Atlas suddenly created was replaced by a happy, inspiring one, but that was cut short due to what seemed to be a (imaginary) fire suddenly engulfing the outlines of atlas's body. His expression suddenly had one of confidence, anger, and happiness. "And I'm gonna punch some stupid guy straight in his stupid face! Like the stupid jerk he is!" He said, gripping and releasing his fist as his eyes seemed to spark.

"W-What's with this total feeling of revengeance I'm getting here...?" Neptune asked herself, sweatdropping at Atlas's reason for his goal.

"Ah, We should head back! Histy is totally gonna start worrying about me if I stay out too late!" Neptune said, standing up.

"Huh? We're done?!" Atlas asked with a complaining tone.

"You already completed the quests, my young friend!" Neptune responded. "Plus you beat them all! Wait, monsters always respond when it's dark out! Oof, but some weird green monster will probably explode when our backs are turned or something..."

"Hmm...well, whatever, I guess I'll go home." Atlas sighed, quite bummed that the day was done, also forgetting the fact that he could do quests again the day after tomorrow. Neptune obviously saw that he was bummed out, but quickly assured him! "Ah, don't you worry my friend! I'll find ya so you can do quests till you can accept your own!" Neptune said.

"Will do!" Atlas responded, instantly up and at it again in terms of positivity.

"There! That's the spirit! So let's get back now!"

As the guild had just begun to finish up on quests, the Guild Members turning in what they had got done before the guild closed up for the night, the only desk that didn't have any turning in quests, was a beautiful young girl, who was also dubbed "the witch", Atsuka.

 _"...huh...? Th...this is strange...why am I the only one who doesn't have any adventurers reporting...?"_ Atsuka thought, confused yet broken on the inside as she simply sat in her seat. Of course, all her other co-workers who knew her, only had one thought for her.

 _"Poor Atsuka..."_

"Hey there!" A voice said, as Atsuka was snapped out of her thoughts of rejection as she saw the same purple haired girl named Neptune that Atlas met earlier today. Atsuka's reaction to this girl, however, was quite unexpected.

"L-L-LADY NEPTUNE?!" Atsuka shouted, surprisingly gaining no attention at all from the other adventurers in the room.

"Heya! I'm here to turn in all these quests here!" Neptune said, handing a bunch of folded papers to the guild clerk.

"Oh, oh of course! Right away!" Atsuka responded, quickly checking the details of the papers, checking off on the signatures and processing them in the computer. It took a minute or two to finish, as Atsuka did the professional procedure and smiled. "Thank you for waiting, I have finished processing all 13 Hunter quests. Here is your reward, which comes to a total of 39,000 Credits." Atsuka said, handing the credits to Neptune, who surpringly held her hand up.

"Ah, can I ask you to do something?"

"Yes? What is it, Lady Neptune?"

"Can you save those credits for a little kid named Atlas?" The moment Atsuka heard that name, it felt like she was stabbed right through her body. Her facial expression unchanging, she tried to keep calm with her tone as she asked. "W...Why would...you...ask something...like that...? M'lady?" Atsuka asked, creaking towards shouting.

"Well~, earlier today, he kinda saved me from a whole whoop load of monsters, and I kinda wanna thank him for it! So, if it's not too much to ask, could'ja do it for lil' ol' me?" Neptune asked, as Atsuka really couldn't really decline the CPU herself. "Very well, I'll save these credits for Atlas. Thank you for your hard work Lady Neptune." Atsuka replied.

"Thanks a bunch! See ya later or whatever!" Neptune said, turning around and leaving the guild building. Atsuka waited until Neptune was completely gone, and she suddenly swung her head around to Rachel, just a distance away, who jumped at the sudden killing intent she gave.

"RAAACHEL...? Correct me if I'm wrong, but I made sure that that little runt couldn't accept quests for as long as I could ban him, riiiight?" Atsuka asked.

"Y-Yes...that you did."

"And that specifically means that he can, under no circumstance, take a quest, riiiight?"

"C-Correct..."

"So...HOW, IN WHAT WAY, DID HE SAVE LADY NEPTUNE FROM _MONSTERS_?!" Atsuka screamed in anger, finally releasing he anger on Rachel, who said she was certain was the culprit.

"H-Hey now! He doesn't have to take a quest to go out into the dungeons, you know! It's not my fault!"

"Eh?"

"He could just go out and defeat monsters on his own! Did you think he needed to have a quest to go out into the dungeon...?!" Rachel asked, defending herself from the wrath of Atsuka. Atsuka simply remained quiet for a moment, processing this piece of info. A minute later, she turned as white as paper at the realization that the guild could only do so much to Guild Members.

 _"I...I didn't think about that...Someone must've told him, he isn't that smart...!"_ Atsuka thought...which lead her to look back at Rachel.

"...Then who told him?!"

"Huh? Uh...are you, by chance, suggesting that I, if by any chance, told Atlas he could do this...?"

 **"WHO ELSE WOULD? ! ? ! ? !"**

"Oh uh, whoops! It's way passed my shift! Better get going! See ya tomorrow!" Rachel said, escaping as she rushed out of the guild.

 **"YOOOOOOOU! ! ! !"**

As her co-workers and the adventurers watched the scene unfold in a awkward silence, the co-workers simply had one thought, and the advent where's also had one of their own, all the same thought as the others.

 _"Atsuka's so cute when she's mad..."_

 _"She's really scary..."_

As Rachel walked down the streets of a less than busy area, she exhaled in relief as she escaped safely from the wrath of Atsuka. She obviously was not the culprit in Atlas adventuring on his own accord, but she had a feeling that Atlas wouldn't have been able to figure that out on his own. Someone must've told him, and she knew that it wasn't IF.

"We'll, I'm sure that he's fine..." Rachel mumbled, continuing towards her home. However, as she took the same route towards her house, her eyes caught the movement of something moving down a alleyway that she had to pass. Of course, she didn't stop to check it out and simply kept walking. But that seemed to be the last thing she remembered before something suddenly put a rag to her mouth, and lost consciousness.

* * *

 **Hello friends, this will be my first Author note on this story. I'm going to respond to these people here real quick, so here we go.**

 **D.T. Daniel Tomahawk: There is a reason, but I don't wanna spoil anything, so bear with it for another chapter or two. But I hope you keep reading and enjoying the story.**

 **KRKing: I don't wanna spoil anything, but the answer to your Question is an OC.**

 **And thanks you to those who Reviewed/Followed/Favorited the story, and I hope I can do what I can to keep it being an enjoyable read for you all.**

 **And if you got the time, check out the new story I posted RPG Neptunia: Hyperverse!**

 **Until next chapter!**


End file.
